Elevator
by OnsenSong
Summary: [CH. 8 FINALLY UP!] {His eyes were glassy and dark... They were filled with emptiness like she'd never seen. No, she had seen. Like the dead. It was as if light didn't dare reflect in those eternal pools, or they would be swallowed into its endless deep.}
1. You're Always Far Away

Disclaimer: Almost two years doing this and still nothing! .

Chaotic Bystander: Hello peoples. Thanks for even attempting to read this fic. I was quite motivated to write this for some time now and I finally got the first chappie out after much trial and error. Trunks is seventeen and Bra is thirteen here and any dialogue is sorta in a flash back type mode. I hope you all enjoy it.

~*~*~

The breeze arose, coming up to the casement I was sitting by, bringing the coolness only night could give. I shivered despite myself as the wisps of air run over my skin, blowing a few strands in front of my eyes in its wake. 

I blinked, temporarily blinded by looking from the white page of my journal. The last entry was quite some time ago, I hadn't been able write as of late. Tapping the fountain pen nonchalantly between my fingers, the sky was where my eyes rested. I dated the page, beginning to write the past events. 

Strange how things can change faster than you'd expect. It was a night exactly like this when she died. We were at a company banquet. 'We' as in me, mom and Bra, father wasn't there. From the years I could tell, he didn't like going to those kinds of get togethers but he could have least gone to this one. I remember mom being so excited about it for months. She even argued, nearly begged, if possible but father still held firm. I didn't really think much on it; I just carried on as always when a fight got started. It was normal.

That's the thing, everything _was_ normal. I was talking to a company executive when I heard someone scream. People around me began to gape and awe, crowding around in a huddle, up front. I heard the words "Mrs. Briefs" and immediately panicked. In an instant, I was in the front of the crowd, looking down on the still heap that was my mother.

_"Mom?__ Mom?! MOM! Get up please! Please get up!"_

I was literally screaming at her to come back. I was more afraid than I ever remember being, the thing that scared me the most was that she was right there but I couldn't sense her at all. I kept telling myself over and over this really wasn't happening. I zoned out from everything as my sister finally made her way over to our mother, reacting nearly in the same way I did, only with more shrieking. I reached and pulled Bra away, almost zombie like, so that the medics could work. 

_"Stop...stop..." _

I found myself whispering as if too in shock to say it aloud. Bra began to struggle, hitting me at my sides. She was screaming at me too. I really don't remember what she was saying, nor did I care, my attention averted. The crowd was in an uproar of wails and commotion as well. It all seemed to happen way too fast yet in slow motion. It was unbearable.

_"STOP IT! SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!"_ I blared as loud as I could. My ki took a sharp increase causing the swirled marble floor to crack beneath my feet. The room fell silent, all stirring stopped including the medics. Everyone turned to me with mix emotion, I, myself, was in shock. Reality reestablished. The truth finally spoken, I crumbled inside.

They had whisked her away from the building out to the ambulance; I and my sister drove in the car we'd taken. I stayed silent as Bra wept to our father over the cell phone what happened. For all I could tell, we were all meeting down at the cornier. There I was told she'd died of a massive heart attack. The head examiner had asked me if she'd smoked. I gave a weak "yeah", my voice quivering. The man took the hint to leave me alone and gratefully he did.

I sat on the chair in the hall, feeling sick as I spilled the information to Bra. She cried again, burying her hands over her face. I was mute with exhaustion and sorrow. I held my forehead, letting my eyes focus on the floor, swimming in all the thoughts that plagued my mind. Bra had jumped up beside me, crying onto father as he finally showed up. I could sense his eyes on me. I turned away after I realized that my face was wet with tears. I sickened at my shame; I had a right to cry.

The morbid scene drove out the deepest sorrows at her funeral. It was raining on that day, a few weeks ago. Friends and family, even business partners had arrived to morn and give solace. Silent fury boiled within my heart when I looked over to my father.

_'The bastard...not even...a damn tear...'_ I thought, his face the same old look, not etched with a single strand of sorrow or grief.

_"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."_

Before I knew it, the ceremony was over. Sheer emptiness filled the crater of anger as I watch the mahogany coffin get lowered into the ground. The group started to part, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Goten. _"If you need anything, I'm here for you, man."_

I nodded as he walked away. I took a few more moments, before I composed myself enough to leave. The car sat in the distance, my father was in the driver's seat and my sister was talking to Chichi a few feet away. I approached them, Chichi giving her condolences to me then leaving to her own family. I turned to Bra and said, _"Get up front."_

_"Why?"_ She'd asked. I'd always sat in the front seat if I was the passenger.

_"God Bra don't...argue with me, just do it please?"_ I was annoyed and tired. I can sit in the back if I want.

No one said anything on the drive home, it was understandable. Father was never really big on talking and I was silently glad that Bra had stopped running her mouth for once. I stared blankly out the back window, totally absorbed on the street. Then I began to think of all that was left on me now. I was the head of the company, I wasn't supposed to get that position until after my college graduation, and I'm only a senior in high school. But it was no time to think on that, too draining to dwell in anything else.

I returned to school a few days later, in the middle of the week. All the kids, teachers, counselors especially, was concerned for my well being. They even put me in counseling for the kids who had problems. I knew that's what they thought of me, that I was a troubled youth, another depressed teen. I had managed to keep my previously high grades the same and I even managed to make it to school on time, even a bit early some days, not on purpose though. They insisted anyway, pointing out how I started to wear mostly dark colors, my skin started to get a slightly grayish tone as if I was malnourished or intentionally starving myself and I seeming a bit withdrawn. 

True, for half saiyan, my appetite had diminished, I would say three times the normal adult now, and I did lose around ten pounds since I think about it but, I wasn't trying not to eat on purpose. The dark clothes where only because my most comfortable outfits were in those colors. And I was, maybe I still am, withdrawn. I couldn't really talk to anyone about what I was going through. To be honest, no one actually understands. So at the 'session', I gave them everything they wanted to hear, complete with an innocent smile every now and then and presenting that "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" attitude without over doing it.

They ate it up. Some of their concerns where a load of B.S. anyway. They didn't know about the sneaky kids you could see coming from a mile away to be friends all of a sudden. The best way to the avoid them was to avoid everyone. That left room for rumors that I was snob; that I was glad my mother passed so I could inherit what she left behind. It wasn't like that. Of course, when I was in my brat stages I did brag about how rich my family was compared to others but as I grew older, money didn't seem all that important. Making my father proud was it; my new strive to live for.

I found myself reestablishing that fact the other day. I had stopped training all together. I could somehow feel the scorn rolling off father. I tried to pull myself to the gravity room when I had a moment but had found myself drained with sadness in each step. I knew, despite the loss, his training regiment would remain untouched. The put downs and the near torture of training, that was something I couldn't handle right away. 

I had started crying so much I couldn't see. I had fled into the house just as he would be come out of the GR, biting my lip so that I wouldn't wail out loud, ashamed of my weakness once again. I hate that feeling, masking my emotions made me feel unnaturally numb and feeble. Each time, I began forming a wall that held all the things I've wanted to say behind it. 

As of late, it's been harder and harder to keep it in. The anger is maddening; I found my father and Bra triggering it the most but mainly my father. He had this way of shutting his emotions off like a faucet, which was one of the major things that bugged me. I mean, my parents were together since a little while before I was even born and it seemed that it meant nothing but a pile of trash. 

Damn you dad, why can't you just grieve like the rest of us? And then I remembered my father wasn't like us, human. Even though I'm not fully one, Earth was my home and being human was a part of my heritage that I couldn't close out. How could he tell me that emotion was a weakness but this part of me is fighting for the exact opposite? 

That shouldn't have mattered anyway. Saiyan, human, whatever. I'm his son, dammit...blood. It made me look at Goten's family. They aren't that wealthy, never broke their necks to prove their strength to the world but they were happy as in the perfect family happy. Something I longed for and still do. Goku was there for them in more ways than one and he is a full saiyan, he even was dead for several years. I'm sure he did things with his sons just for fun, something I was briefly apart of when I hung out with them. But I never really belonged. I can't stand that my father would never be the kind to give you complements and praises a shoulder to cry on if needed, almost a best friend. Never once did father do those things for me, I'm his first born for crying out loud.

That brings me to another point, Bra, the princess. She always annoys me one way or another. Asking for money and getting our father to go on hour long shopping trips. Favoritism came subliminally into play. And here I couldn't even pry him away from the training he seemed to be so deep into. I kept my outer exterior as calm as possible but on the inside I used all my strength to resist, as my father would so eloquently put it, sending her to the next dimension. 

This was beyond sibling rivalry, she had me beat and down for the count. I was sickened by her 'power'. Just once I wish someone could set her straight, to see her go down hard, for all to see as I see. Beautiful. But no, that would never happen, everyone is too afraid of my father including myself. So I can do nothing as I watch her cry onto our father with hugs and not being pushed away. It hurts to sit back and watch. Rejection, like a pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy...

I remove my pen from the page, which rolled up from the pressure of writing too hard. I hadn't realized I was so worked up over my writing. I had been crying angrily, my cheeks are wet; my jaw slightly ached from being so tight, and knuckles chalk white and trembling. Wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve, I closed the journal and put it back into its hiding spot. That was enough for tonight. It was only nine but I wanted to get some sleep, I was surprisingly tired as I recognized myself of being lately. I crawled lazily to bed, not bothering with my pajamas, letting the low electrical hum of the gravity room running outside lull me to sleep. 

~*~*~

Chaotic Bystander: The later chappies will be longer and I will get to everyone else's perspective. Please leave your constructive criticism and comments by clicking the little lilac button to your left. Thank you. ^_^


	2. Heart Full Of Pain, Head Full of Stress

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty clear by know that I am not Akira Toriyama.

~*~*~

"No, no, that's not what I meant..." I sighed heavily, leaning back to let the swivel chair to support my weight, rubbing my throbbing temple gingerly. It was an alternating conversation between me, and two of the company's most valuable partners over the phone. The mix between panicky drabble and testy hisses were causing me a nagging headache. I now fully understand what my mother had to do everyday. I was lucky though, I had the weekends off. 

"Listen," my voice becoming firm, cutting into all commotion, "I told you the presentation will be ready by tomorrow, yes? Then you have nothing to worry about. I assure you."

"You had better hope Mr. Briefs." The most boisterous partner spat, his words like verbal whips. "Your mother was depending highly on this merger; it would be wise not to fail."

The dial tone danced promptly into my ear, signaling that I was the only one on the line. I cast the forsaken head set aside, dropping my head on the table without any resistant. I closed my eyes from the invisible weights of distress, the bitterly truthful message mocked over and over in my mind. 

  _"Your mother was depending highly on this merger; it would be wise not to fail." _

No matter how obnoxious the person or tedious the job, I couldn't give up. To quit now would be a tragic waste of all that the family had strived for, beside who else would do it if I didn't step up to the plate? 

_"Mom, how did you do it..?"_

That subtle sixth sense feeling of another presence suddenly kicked in the back of my head. Judging by the low ki and cherry scented perfume, I could tell it was Bra, either that or father had made a severely drastic change. 

"Hey Trunks, are you awake?" She poked my head and leaned closer to me.

I frowned and sat up on my elbows. Her face was covered with make-up that made her look way too old to be only a preteen, not that I'm an expert but I'm pretty sure that it was too much. "What now? And no, you're not getting my credit card." 

"I wasn't going to ask you for that, I've got my own thank you."

"Then what?" That's one thing I hated, when someone took their dear sweet time to get to the point.

"Well, you have to take me to the mall today."

"No way. Says who?"

"Daddy."

"Like I'm supposed to fall for that. I know you've got school, speaking of which, you should have been there an hour ago."

"Think again. Its some kind of teacher conference day thing at my school today so, I don't have to go." She'd smirked smugly in triumph and sat on the desk.

"... Humph, that _may be true but I still don't see why I'm in this. Why can't father take you? I'm sure he'd_ love_ to spend hours waiting on you hand and foot." Sarcasm was almost literally dripping from ever word, something I'd come quite good at doing and I don't have any intention of changing either._

"I did, but he told me, to tell you to do it."

"Well, we'll see about that."

I scoffed at her incredulously and headed downstairs. _'The nerve, didn't people realize I have work to do around here.'_

"Father..."

My serious tone had completely diminished when my gaze meet with his. _'Damn, there was that "Less than thou" feeling again...'_

"Well...?"

"Um... well... Bra told me that you said that I have to take her to the mall..."

"And?"

"... I-I don't have time to wait on her..." I was trying my best not to be disrespectful but I wasn't so sure that worked. Most likely not.

"Then make time." His voice was stern as if that was the final say on the matter, which it was on my father's terms.

"Yes sir..." I frowned on the inside as father walked away, most likely to train again. This was totally unfair; Bra always got what she wanted one way or the other.

"Hm, what happened to "Well, we'll see about that."?" Bra had laughed from behind.

"Shut up..."

"Whatever. I'll be in the car." 

I snorted and looked at my watch. It was a quarter past nine, that meant I had about two to three hours to go shopping, get Bra back home before his afternoon classes began at school, and try to finish the presentation by tonight for tomorrows meeting at the eastern district's Capsule Corp. In light of that, I'd just remember there was a trig. test today that I'd hadn't studied for. Just because I'm practically a master at science was not completely true for math. 

And much to my annoyance the car horn blared outside, correction, _my_ car horn. "I'm coming!"

I threw on the leather coat from the rack and slammed the door behind myself. The car was already running when I got to it. 

"Where did you get the key?"

"I have a spare." 

"What? You have spare to my car?! Unbelievable." I threw the car back in reverse and took to the streets. The headache from earlier was spreading, now hot and evil, stabbing its way to the back of my head.

"Oh calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"Actually it really is, if you didn't know. You can't just take other peoples stuff, Bra. Incase you haven't noticed, everything is not for you."

The car suddenly grew silent. I had glanced out of the corner of my eyes at her. Her face was firm and distant, she might have even cried but didn't. If I weren't so aggravated, I would have felt sorry for her, but I meant what I'd said; the world was not her oyster and it was high time she'd realized that. 

The sullen sense of stillness was the third passenger along for the ride. I wasn't even sure if there was noise at all anyway, it was just a strange mesh of seeing the road and my body reacting on instincts for the car. I was more focused on the small tick of pressure that continued to come like dropping grenades on my brain. The yellow stripes of the road seemed doubled on and off, and my joints began to burn like salt on a fresh wound.

I'd blinked and shook my head to shake it off, refocusing on the freeway again. It didn't help much but it at least got into the parking lot of the mega mall before it got worst. The car jerked when its passenger door was shut. Bra had said something along the lines of "I'll be back in a minute" or something or other. It didn't matter because I wasn't planning on getting out of the car anyway, especially now.

I rested my elbows on the steering wheel and rubbed my eyes with the bases of my palms, they were clammy and cold. I reached over to the glove compartment and rummaged around until I came across the bottle of extra strength aspirin. _'I could have sworn I had more than this in here, the bottle's already half gone and I only got it a few days ago...'_  I shrugged the thought away and swallowed a few pills. Since I rarely took medicine, my metabolism was already naturally high; I don't bother to look at the dosage that was taken.

~*~*~

It seems that Bra's definition of _"a minute" was highly inaccurate; for approximately four hours I sat in the parking lot until she casually strolled up to the car as if I was her chauffeur. Needless to say, I wasn't too happy, mainly because I was now late to school. It was a shame too, I mean, how could I be late to an afternoon class? I don't think the teacher will let me slide anymore either and as you could have guess, she didn't. She gave me my trigonometry test a few seconds after I came in, which I believe I didn't do to good on. Damn Bra... Afterward, I met up with Goten in the courtyard. He was smiling that ever-so-cheerful smile he always had, which made me feel better, a little bit.  _

"Hey Trunks, so what's been up with you lately?"

"A lot." I sighed out with more constrain then I planned.

"Care to elaborate on it?" He said carelessly as I sat on the grass beside him.

I shrugged. What the hell, maybe talking would make me feel a little better. "I just have a lot more to do since I'm the head of the company now. I knew it was going to be some work but not _this much. I think I can handle the load but sometimes I'm not so sure. It's so weird to have so many people depending on you, you know?"_

He nodded then said, "I have a feeling, you're weren't just talking about work when I asked you what's been up."

"Gee, what gave it away?"

He laughed off my sarcasm and said, "Hm, let me guess, your house seems colder than an ice burg lately?"

"Yeah... I mean, Bra is still in her old selfish ways and father... Let's just say, we barely say two words to each other, less than the usual, too. Its like every time he looks my way, I feel so inferior all of a sudden as if I get too scared to even breath too loud... I'm not afraid of him but more of his judgment. Dammit, I hate went he does that. Why does he do it to me and only me?" I closed my eyes and choked down the lump in my throat, subconsciously clinching my fist.

I heard Goten sigh through his nose. "Trunks, how long has this been going on? Since we've known each other right? You've got enough stuff to worry about then what you're dad thinks."

"Yeah, you're right. But you don't have to live with them." I winced and rubbed my temple again, damn headache...

"Something wrong?"

"Not really, I think I'm catching a cold or something."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mention it, you look like crap."

"Thanks Goten." I snort sarcastically and dust of my pants. "I better get back home and get started on that presentation for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'd better get going too. My mom'll hit the wall if I'm late." He stood from the grass too and tossed his book bag over his shoulder. "You know, you can spend the night over my house."

"I know." I threw on a casual smile and headed for the student parking lot as Goten went home on the nimbus cloud. I couldn't help but think about the last time I went flying, man, it seems like it's been almost forever.

I glanced down at my watch; it was about two o'clock now. Hm, that's strange, still not hungry yet. Well, that confirms it; I probably do have a cold or the flu. It has been spreading around but then again, I've never got sick a day in my life, what makes it so different now? Feh, maybe I'm just working too hard...

~*~*~

Chaotic Bystander: Apologizes if this chapter wasn't what you expected. It seemed a bit rushed to me but I really didn't have any ideal how to start this chapter. You see, I have a strange quirk that when I think of a new fic, I think of the beginning and the end, I rarely give any thought to the middle, and I didn't want to dive too deep into the story in the second chapter. But next chapter is free range! And I'm not neglecting Vegeta. *insert another strange quirk* Well, the thing is... I have an**_ IMMENSE_ fear of writing lines for him, worried that I'll make him too OOC... Yes, I know it's silly but I'm strange that way. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! ^_^   **


	3. Inside Of Me And Such A Part Of You

Disclaimer: Still dreamin'...

Chaotic Bystander: Wow, you guys are great! 26 reviews thus far, I'm very glad. Thank you so much for the advice too. It was quite a challenge to write something emotional for someone that rarely shows it but I've managed to make this chapter with Vegeta's POV. YAY! It would have come out sooner but I was _so_ uncomfortable with the first draft, i.e. it sucked..., so I made a better one. Then I realized that sucked too so, I made another draft and it worked out much better. ^^ 

Just to clear it up in advance, these... ~*~*~ changes scene and pov and this chapter starts of with Trunks. Hope you like it. :)

The low purring of the car came to a stop as I finally pull into the driveway. I wiped my forehead with the back of my sleeve, removing the thin layer of sweat that formed upon it while pulling the key from the ignition with my free hand. Thank Kami, I finally made it home; I was so relieved from the fear of blacking out behind the wheel. I already had guessed that I'm coming down with a fever. I even had to pull over and take off my coat on the way I got so damn hot. I heard somewhere that stress could cause it, that must be true then. 

I shrug off the rest off my thoughts and take a few more aspirins before leaving the car. I pause suddenly in the midst of crossing the grass to the house, staring blankly at the gravity room, my mouth slightly parted as I pondered the off-key feeling I was getting. Then I noticed the gravity room was off, I could tell by the lack of red light in the windows. Hm, I wonder where dad is, I've rarely seen him outside of it since mom's funeral a few months ago.

The crisp crinkle of fall leaves blowing reinstated my attention, causing me to refocus on my work ahead. I quickly go inside and head directly to the spiral staircase up to the second floor. Before I could make it to my room, the pungent scent of fingernail polish and sweet smelling perfume hit my nose with a burning force. I winch, the odor making me dizzy again.

I roll my eyes and bit my tongue to keep from cursing as go further down the hall. I see father's door closed and guess he must have gone to sleep. Hm, now since I realize it, I haven't seen him do that much lately either. Well, it can only do some good to catch up on a little rest. Now that I think about it, I _wish_ I _could_ take a short nap but duty calls. This is going to be a long night.

~*~*~

The darkness crept closer like a hunter stalking its prey in the strange obis. Suddenly, my feet touched down to a hard surface. I had found myself standing in front of the master bedroom's door, a small slither of light that came from under it illuminating the dim hallway, it beckoning me to come forth. With a slight gesture, it opened on its own, I was shocked with sheer confusion to find Bulma occupying it, sitting in a lone chair in the midst darkness with only a spotlight focusing in on her. She was dressed in a fancy attire as beautiful as I remember, yet she seemed to be in a dormant state, long streams of dampness traveling from the crevices of her closed eyes. Her head shot up quickly when she finally noticed my presence. 

Just as she called out to me, towering walls of black thorns shot from the ground around her, shrouding her from view. Without a second thought, I dashed over as fast my legs would allow, plunging my hand into the spiny barrier until I reached her hand within. Every one of her muffled cries sent fiery stabs into my chest, begging over and over not to let her go. Then, just as it seemed if the scales tipped in my favor, my glove pulled away from my hand, letting all chance slip away with her.

I jerked wildly from the bed as the icy jump into reality befell me. I tossed the tangled mess of sheets angrily to the floor as I managed to compose myself from my previous terror. I can feel myself frown as walked to the window, the bitter taste of my nightmare reoccurred, the same one I've had for the longest. I choked at my weakness, being unable to pull her through. I was well aware of it only being a dream but still, I deemed true in the real world. 

I remember that damn phone call clearer than anything. I already knew something was wrong, I sensed it only a few moments prior, that sinking feeling that started from panic and worked its way in. An invisible hand constricting my heart tighter with each passing beat. 

I didn't believe she was actually gone until the day of the funeral. Once I came to that fact, I immediately confirmed it was my fault she died, either that or I had _greatly_ contributed to it. If only I had went with her that fateful night.

_If only I had done something different to change this._ I remember thinking to myself, as I saw mahogany casket lowered into this earth's flesh. And out of nowhere I thought, _No... I've done nothing wrong. I should be asking, how dare she leave me this way?! How can she expect me to "love" then abandon me like this?! It was her idea to "open up" and "use my heart", and like a fool I believed her. Feh, it was her heart that killed her! Arg, who the hell am I kidding?! How could I blame her... and yet how can I not? Damn it all! _

It was as if I have two sides conflicting one another on how I should react. The two feelings must have prevented me from grieving somehow though I felt somewhat guilty that I did not. I growl as my eye begins to twitch from the frustration of confusion I'm suddenly conflicted with. Damn it to hell, I don't even know what's right anymore!

I glanced at the clock as I made my way over to the closet, I had only slept an hour or two tops but I didn't care, I wasn't tired anymore. I needed to train, that was only thing in mind. I leave the large capsule mansion to my gravity room, a sanctuary to forget. I begin my training regiment abruptly, powering up into super saiyan, the gravity up into its higher levels. I just ignoring my warm up, I needed an immediate distraction. So I trained until my entire body screamed to stop and even then, I forced more sets before I collapsed on the side of the GR. 

I sat there mindlessly for an unknown amount of time, letting myself focus on the heavy throb of exhaustion in each muscle. By this time, it was well into the night, I must have trained for at least eight or nine hours straight. I've trained longer than before, only a few times though, but it's quickly becoming my usual. Maybe because I prefer something that is actually physical to something emotional. With it, you could actually crush you obstacle and be done with it and with emotion, there is so many plot holes and loose ends that can leave you exposed. 

My stomach suddenly growls aloud, cutting the thick silence, signaling it was time for a much needed break. I get from the pool of sweat that accumulated under me and head for the house.

~*~*~

The bright red numbers of the clock reading "10:22" seemed to mock me as I look over to it. This is ridiculous, I've been working all this time and I'm not even halfway done! And the worst part about it is, it's only a thirty minute presentation! I sigh heavily and rest my face in my hands. I figured it was past due time for a break, maybe a little snack. I'm not really that hungry but I know I have to eat _something_ before the day was officially over. I bend over backwards in my chair and kicked out my leg's to stretch before getting up. 

I walked groggily down the hall and downstairs to the kitchen, making a slight shuffling sound since I wasn't picking up my feet all the way. I pull open the fridge and began taking out a few choice things, holding more than one thing in each hand, even holding a few things under my arm. 

I close the refrigerator door with the back of my heel and just happened to look over in the dimmer part of the kitchen. I suddenly freaked as I saw a figure over there; I distinctly remember yelling "Dear God!" before I had to catch the items that flew out of my hands in shock.

~*~*~

I blinked as I paused from eating and watched the boy's quite amusing display. 

"Damn father, why didn't you say something? You scared me half to death." He shook his head slightly, while visible calming himself and placed the food on the counter. 

"A better question is why hadn't you sensed me already?" I look him in the eyes from across the room. "If I was anyone else, you would be dead now."

"...You're right... I guess... I wasn't paying any attention..." He put his head down slightly then went back to what he was originally doing before. I frown at him. Was that all? 

"Why haven't you been training?" I asked, causing him to pause in his tracks.

"...I guess... I don't have time anymore..." 

"Either you guess or you don't. Which one?" I asked firmly.

"I **_don't_**, okay? Its late and I really don't want to talk about that right now."

"I _suggest_ you watch your tone, boy." I snort heavily and narrow my eyes slightly.

"Yes sir..." I heard him mumble and sat at the table; I noticed he chose to sit further down from me that usual but I don't mention it. I also noticed that he's not eating much, rather just fooling around with it but I don't mention that either. I get up from the table and tossed the dishes into the dish washer, leaving out the house without another word to him. 

~*~*~

Thank Kami he finally left. I sighed out and let the tense feeling in my shoulders relax. I now realize I'm not even hungry anymore, not that I'm sure I even was to being with, so I decided to get back to work to. Man, I just want to get this over with already. 

~*~*~

I had continued training until the early hours of the morning before I was exhausted enough to sleep again. I entered the silent house and went upstairs to get ready for bed. On the way, I checked Bra's room from the doorway to make sure everything was in order before I exited, leaving with a few seconds due to the exposure of "pop icon" posters and more "feminine products" then I wanted to see. 

I stopped when I saw a stream of light coming for under Trunks' door. I knock upon it but there was no answer. I entered anyway and saw him asleep at his desk, his arm hanging over the edge. I walked over to him, glancing over to his computer that read "Save complete", coming to the conclusion that this was what he was up for. 

I thought of awaking him but thought better of it. I shut his computer down myself then carried him over to his bed, pulling the sheet up to him before I turn out the light. I gave a tired sigh as I closed his door back and went down to my room to get some rest but not before a much needed shower.

Chaotic Bystander: Well?! *looks around eagerly* How does this chapter make you feel? I hope I got my point across about how the two of them, Trunks and Vegeta, view everything. If not, Vegeta basically doesn't know what to feel and smothers it with constant training while Trunks thinks he doesn't care and feels "distant" from everything. Not to mention this little pill popping thing going on. And what about Vegeta's dreams? Yeah, if you're thinking something deeper is going on, it is. Bai Bai! ^^


	4. Making Life A Grind

Disclaimer: Like you don't know already.

CB: First off, I wanna say thanks for the reviews and... super sorry to you wonderful people! The least I could do is try to explain since you took the time out of your busy lives just to review for lil ol me. Now since I looked back on it, I did switch p.o.v's too much and if it seemed plot less, that's because it _was, _and that won't ever happen again. ^^; I was sorta in a block, and nervous as hell; you know why, and... I half-assed it. -_-; But at least it wasn't 100% crap, so I was relieved at you still enjoyed it 'cause it did have some pretty good parts. So I will just write first person point of view for Trunks only, since this is mainly his deal, and anyone else in third person, so keep that in mind. Now with _that_ little ugly mess is behind us, here is a good quality chapter. Most of you have noticed the "deeper" issue going on and yes, aspirin does thin the blood so what do you think will happen next? ^^

I awoke in the young hours of the morning; it was still dark since it was late in the year. Everything seemed strange, like I was in a light headed daze more than sleeping. I motioned to stretch and noticed that all of my clothes were stuck to me by a layer of sweat. That's when I realized I was under the blanket and in my bed too. Hm, I wonder how I got over here. I don't even remember going to bed... I shook off the thought then strayed to other things, like why was I so damn hot again. I glanced over to the clock, it read 5:37 A.M.; I figured I might as well get up now anyway. I moved the covers over slowly; blankly watching them hit the floor as my feet dropped beside it. I closed my eyes and held on to the wall for balance while I stood. I couldn't remember being this tired; not so much of being sleepy but exhausted, and aching too.    

I clicked on the light to my bathroom and pulled the semi damp shirt over my head, tossing it down the laundry chute before I stripped of everything else. While stepping into the shower, I reached to turn the knob; I had finally noticed how my skin looked, its hue seemed off. I turned over both my hands and examined how yellow it looks. Strange. Were my eyes just playing tricks on me? Yeah, that's it; I did just wake up after all. 

I looked up slightly to the steam rising up from the bottom of the shower now, the warm water dripping off my still outstretched hands. I blinked with surprise when I saw a crimson drop splash into my palm, the strange metallic taste coming slowly down the back of my throat. I rushed my hands to my face where the sticky red substance ran its way in between my fingers, making its way to the palm. I pulled my hand away and rubbed the liquid absent-mindedly between my thumb and pointer finger. Blood? What? A nosebleed? That's when I began to feel a little bit off balance as the vision before me began to blur. Damn, what is this? Just like when I was driving, yesterday... 

Before I knew it, I was down to my knees, sitting in the collecting water with my eyes closed tightly and my arms drawn up to my chest. I was somewhat afraid to open them; I didn't understand how quickly I felt so sick so soon after I woke up. I bit my lip and opened my eyes to the pink water that was swirling down the drain by force of the still running shower. I never really had a nosebleed before but how long was it suppose to last? I was pretty positive that quite some time had passed.

I could now feel the water little by little become cooler as it beaded down my back. I reached out and turn the shower off, my hand shaking from the cold. I managed my way from the shower and put on some dry clothes, making sure they weren't too thick just incase my fever flared up again; true, I still had it but, it wasn't as fierce as last night. 

Now I was sitting on the side of my bed watching the seconds' hand tick, the low light of the lamp helping to illuminate my spacious bedroom. I sighed out and rummaged around inside my drawer until I reached the small bottle of aspirin. I was scared to take them since the little nosebleed incident only a few moments ago; I was still amazed at how stupid I was to forget aspirin thins blood, but I needed something for the pain now. I wonder if what else I can take though. 

I force through my discomfort and head downstairs. It took longer than I thought when I noticed I was moving one step at a time, trying to refrain from taking a spill down the stairs due to my sudden case of vertigo. I held on tightly to the railing and stopped to take a quick rest before going around to the den. I browse through some of the drawers until I discovered a dark orange bottle that read "Extra Strength Pain Killers". I thought about it and looked over the dosage instructions. It seemed pretty safe, so I popped the lid and took one to be on the safe side.

"What are you doing down here, boy?"

I jumped and whirled around at my father's voice, putting the hand behind my back. Kami, how could I forget dad usually gets up at this hour to train?

"Nothing!" I answered quickly, hiding the container into my robe sleeve.

"In the dark?" He enquired further, his dark eyes filled with suspicion. It didn't look good for me as far as I could tell. There I was, probably looking severely trashed, in a dark room, and sneaking around the house at five something in the morning.

"Yes...?" I lied, my voice sounding unsure. I saw my father's face shift into a frown, I know he hated being lied to but what could I do? I'm sure if I were to just say what it was, he would start asking questions. Too many questions for right now.  

"Really? Then what is that behind you?" He advanced. I panicked and tried to step back, only to find I was against the wall. The bottle conveniently tilted in my hand, my heart stressed as I heard them drop to the hard wood floor like a gavel being banged for each one. My mouth parted to let out a small whimper as a pill rolled directly to my father's boot where it stopped. He bent down and picked it up then looked at me. 

"It's not what you think!" I choked out; I didn't know if he knew the concept of drug use, probably yes, from the pissed face, but I didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

"And what is it you think I know? That it has something to do with these and then, lying to me as if I wouldn't find out!" His voice elevated steadily, my body frozen from it.

"No, really! I'm not trying to get high if that's what you think! I just need it for awhile!"

"For what?"

"I-I..." I stammered on for a moment, unable to find an answer. I suddenly felt myself becoming angrier that afraid, I didn't need this. "What's the big deal? Its just medicine!" I frowned heavily. "I can't believe that you would think that of me! Kami dad, why can't you just trust me sometimes?!"

I ran off out of the den and up the stairs before the argument could continue any further. I knew he could have easily stopped me but he chose not too. Strange, but then again, I never _really talked back before to my dad, usually under my breath... and far out of hearing range. I couldn't help but keep thinking of that embarrassing **and** stressful moment. The last thing I need is for dad to think I'm hopped up on drugs or something. I could just image it; he would probably say something like "Weakling brat couldn't handle the pressures of human life so he turns to this feeble little pill for comfort? Laughable.", or something like that. I just wish the scene could have ended better. _

Bra was in the hallway when I came past, complaining about her needing her beauty sleep and that she heard yelling from all the way in her room, but I ignored her. I guess we were kind of loud though. Oh well, I'm just glad I'm back to my room for now. 

I look up to the clock that rested on the wall. I shrugged and sighed when I read 6:59 on it, I am **not going to school today that's for sure. I threw the blanket over my head as I collapsed onto my bed. **

The next thing I knew I was standing. I looked to my left and I see a hallway; I know its familiar, it's like the one downstairs, so I followed it to the swinging door at the end. I heard laughter coming from the other side; I know this too. My heart jumped with a painful joy when I peaked inside. Mom, grandma and Bra, she was little, like three or four, were baking something. 

I wanted to cry suddenly. I remember when grandmother died when I was twelve. I was pretty down back then too; she did give the best gifts after all and was nice to me like mom. Then I realized I wasn't only filled with grief but guilt too. I haven't visited their graves or grandpa's for that matter in a while. Yeah, grandpa didn't last long after grandma's death. That "bad heart" trait again. I couldn't help but wonder if that's how I'll die too.

I let the door slide back silently to leave them alone. It was probably best not to disturb them, I figured and turned back down the hall. That's when I hear a loud cry coming from outside. I panicked slightly when I knew it was my voice but how could that be? I heard it again when I got to the yard, this time followed by a large thud. I ran over to the gravity room where the commotion came from. I peered inside the scarlet window and gaped. I remember this. It was a few months before the world tournament that I had over heard from Goten about it, and I foolishly mentioned it to dad in an feeble attempt to strike a conversation. It had quickly turned sour when I said I wanted to enter and dad took it upon himself for me to be the best in my league. I winced as my younger self was sent flying and crashed back first into the wall. He winced too and managed to pull himself to his knees, coughing.

"Dad... I don't want to train anymore. I want to stop now." He begged and held his injured arm. Father only frowned.

"Stop? Why would you want to stop now? We've only just begun."

"I know but you're hurting me..."

Both me and my younger self watched in dismay as father laughed mockingly at us, crossing his arms over his chest. "Humph, don't be so weak brat. When I was half your age, I was conquering entire planets on my own and you cannot even handle a mere training session? Pathetic. And you call yourself a saiyan."

I looked on as father went over to the controls, I already knew what was going to happen. My younger self was confused and afraid just I remember being. The younger me stood, partly crouched over, and tried to limp over but it was too late. The gravity seemed to skyrocket. The sound of his skull cracking against the floor made my stomach turn, the memories all too clear. I was so hurt, both physically and emotionally, I didn't even scream. _Was he trying to kill me!? I could almost hear my younger self-thinking through his expression.   _

Dad loomed over "_my" crumpled form, his face set with sneer. "Now get up."_

I moved my lips to talk but only a few strangled wheezes came forth. He knew I was hurt but didn't let up. 

"You're not allowed to leave until you walk out on your own so I suggest you get started. Or is that too hard for you as well?" He ended with that smirking tone I've come to hate. Don't get me wrong though. I could never hate him, he _is_ my father. I'm sure a lot of people could think that I would, sometimes I don't even know why; maybe some blind hope of mine lingered somewhere to be accepted.

I looked away, being unable to drive further down this forsaken memory lane. I opened my eyes in reality as if I hadn't been to sleep at all; one eye covered with a hand that rested wearily over it to block the sun that had risen. Now since I had a chance to think for a moment, I noticed I wasn't aching that much and my headache had ceased for now, I guess that pill is pretty potent. I turned from my back and buried my face into the pillow, sighing gratefully for it.

I pulled the secured container from my deep robe pocket and set it on the desk beside me. I cut my eyes over to the clock again and saw it was an hour or so until work. I rose for the second time that day and finished without any problems, much to my relief, but I put the medicine in the pocket just in case. I downloaded my presentation to my laptop from my home computer and put everything into my briefcase. I was thankful that dad was training again and Bra must have gotten a ride from one of her friends.

Everything ran smoothly until I got to the office. My secretary Mrs. Hanashi, she'd worked there for a few years and worked for my mother before she passed, was sitting at her desk taking phone calls when I walked in. 

"Any new messages?" I asked, when she was finished.

"Just a reminder about the meeting."

"Great. I'll be in my office."

"Sir..."

"Yes?"

"Well... there has been some talk that some of the senior partners are being to doubt your abilities to run Capsule Corp. and they're planning to take over until you're seen fit."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. You mean to tell me that, I've been working my ass off for them and they do this to me.

"Yes. I was getting my coffee with the other girls and I over heard it."

"Thank you, I'm glad someone told me." I entered my office and waited until the meeting.

The clock hit eleven thirty and I made sure I was the first one the meeting room. I waited calmly until everyone took their seats before I cleared my throat and stood, my face breaking from a friendly smile to a dark frown. 

"Listen up. I've taken the liberty to reschedule the original meeting with our business partners to take time out to address an issue right here, in the heart of Capsule Corp. Some of you have worked for my grandfather and my mother and now you're under me." I paused for moment to let the confused looks roam around the room. "Now, I have some good news and bad news. Every employee is getting a promotion but the bad news is, you are not. Instead, I've chosen to let you go."

"You can't be serious." One of them jumped up and cried as the others panicked. 

"Oh I'm very serious. I've heard about your plan to take over my family's company, and while I'm around, I'll run it how _I see fit, not you."_

"You little brat, you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to my lawyer." I sat back to my swivel chair as most of them walked out on their own, while others had to be taken out by security. I sighed and loosened my tight. I hated suits and my headache was back. I reached in my pocket for the pain relievers but stopped when I remembered I left them back in my office. I rose from the chair and opened the double doors of the office; I was immediately greeted by my staff that was waiting there.

"We heard the news Mr. Briefs. Is it true?"

"Yes. You're all promoted. I'm confident you'll make this company strive." I answered genuinely. I was confident in my employees and I'm sure they'll do better for CC in the long run. Grandpa always based his company on the people than the money anyway and said that was the real success, so I decided to try too. I tried to keep up a pleasant face but everything was starting to blur and my head was pounding. I finally made it to my office and managed to shut my door. The room blurred for the final time then everything went black. 

CB: Yeah, I'm quite proud of this chapter! Much improved, I might say, and longer than the usual too. The whole "Drug" thing was kind of weird to me but I needed it to thicken the plot. I'm mean, how _would Vegeta react if he found his son pill popping in the living room? Who knows so I guessed, probably not too far off though. At any rate, who will find Trunks now since he's blacked out in his office? Much more drama and angst ahead. See ya and review! _


	5. Ignorance Is My Best Defense

Disclaimer: I don't own it and don't claim to. =)

CB: Hi everyone. Thanx for the reviews. It is greatly appreciated, and speaking of which, special thankies to **Kinkosami** for helping with the typos. I went over it and fixed 'em, thanks. *huggle* Oh and btw, I know I haven't had Bra in my fic much since the beginning so I'll started adding her in, which I was planning to do anyway. And for future reference... I hate her... but it won't stop me from being at least a little fair at times. Hey, I'm not _that_ evil. Now, on to the fic. ^_~

~*~*~

With a few short clicks of her well polished fingernails, Bra unlocked the side door of the Capsule Mansion through the outside security pad. It was late in the afternoon and nearly dark out by this time, even thought it was only around five o'clock. 

The house was relatively quite and most of the lights were out downstairs as well. She slipped off her heels and put on her house shoes before going upstairs; she was beginning to think that no one was home until she saw her father, leaning against in the balcony's door frame of the master bedroom, while walking past. It was silly for her to just stand there, watching, but she could tell that he was busy, most likely with his own thoughts, and had to rethink rather to say something. 

"Bra...?" Vegeta had said in a half question, just loud enough to be heard in the still house.

"Hey daddy, it's me. I just came in a few minutes ago." The preteen answered and turned toward the main doorway she was in front of. "Are you taking a break from training or something?"

"For a while yes." He answered, his back still to her. "Where is your brother?"

"Oh Trunks, I dunno. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Hasn't he come back home yet?"

"No. He left out earlier this morning and has been gone since."

"Hm, well I'm sure he'll be home soon." She gave a small smile, and hesitated for a moment before she went off to her room. 

The saiyan only sighed to himself.

~*~*~

With a light gasp of a mew, my mouth parted to suck in the cool air. I blinked at the darkness around me, pulling up on hands, feeling the cold marble beneath them. _Why am I on the floor? Wait. Am I still at work? _I looked around quickly and found I was; the sky view from the window was dark as the night made residence. I heard the slow murmur of voices on the other side of the thick cherry doors near my feet. I managed to stand sluggishly and placed ear to door.

"You haven't seen him at all?"

"Nope. I'm the only one here that I know of."

"Do you mind if I check his office? I'll only be a minute..."

_Hey, I know that voice._ It was Goten. _Man, how long was I here?_ I turned the long door handle just as the footsteps stopped before the door. Goten blinked and looked at me with a confused, but relieved smile when it opened.

"Trunks? Kami, you had me worried."

"Really...?" I asked, vaguely confused myself. I turned on the light on the wall as Goten came in, closing the door behind himself.

"Yeah. When you didn't come to school today, I called you on your cell, but you didn't answer. And then I called your house, but I only got your dad."

I swallowed despite myself, suddenly realizing how dry my throat was. "...Was he mad?"

Goten shrugged with his hands inside of his cardigan's pockets. "I don't think that much, but he did mention that he wanted to know where you were."

I looked toward the window and loosened my tie uncomfortably; I could feel that Goten was watching me.

"What?" I finally asked, trying to keep an innocent tone.

"Is there something I should know about? You _have _been acting really strange, you know, and you don't even hang out with me that much anymore, let alone talk to me..." He sat on my desk and let out a tiny sigh of disappointment.

"I know. I've been just working too hard, that's all. Really."

"Really?" He gave me that concerned look that I've become familiar to detect. "You haven't been the same since your mom-"

"I'm _fine_ Goten." I spat roughly, immediately feeling guilty. I didn't mean to have an attitude but I couldn't help it. I hate it when people pity me like I'm such a tragic case, but still, he was only trying to help after all. "Look, I'm sorry. Things are just... complicated right now. I don't have time to do the things we used to..." 

I sat on the desk next to him and smiled modestly. "...But I think my schedule is clear for tonight." 

"Seriously?" His face lit up with eagerness to confirm what I just spilled. I nodded coolly, masking my grin of triumph. 

"Alright!" He jumped off the desk with pure excitement pouring off of him like water. I couldn't help but laugh. It was like we traveled back in time to the days we were young, where we could do anything we wanted without a care of the troubles of the outside world. God, the nostalgia... 

Goten managed to calm himself enough, still baring a toothy grin though, to talk. "So, what do you want to do? Go to your place-"

"No!" I blurted out quicker than I expected, catching him off guard. "I... I would rather go to your house, if you don't mind." Before he could answer I added, "One of those complicated things..."

"I understand." Goten nodded hesitantly at first, but soon let it drop and ran toward the door. "Well? Come on. We've only got a few hours until dinner."

"Is that all you ever think about?" I joked and jumped off my desk.

"Why not?" He shot back a laugh simply. "So hurry up already."

"Alright, alright, just let me get my stuff." I fanned my hand to show that he could go ahead as I walked around the desk. I put my silver briefcase into a capsule before sticking it in my pants pocket, and grabbed my tailcoat from the chair. I couldn't help gaze blankly at the orange pill bottle that fell to the floor as it stopped with a roll. I totally forgot I had that. Apart of me didn't want to touch it, fearful of what other questions it may bring if seen, but I couldn't just leave it there.

"Trunks! Come _on_ already!" Goten yelled from the hall, becoming aggravated by his bass in his tone.

"Coming!" I snatched the container from the floor, and switched of the light as I exited.

Goten gave me a cheerfully annoyed looked when I ran over to him. "Well, _that_ took long enough."

"Oh shut up." I blew though my nose lightheartedly. "Let's just go."

"Okay, okay... Hey wait, what's that noise?" He stepped closer to me and smirked. "I know. You've got some candy, don't you? I hear that shaking in your pocket."

Dammit, that wasn't candy! I sighed on the inside but put on a perplexed expression. "What? I don't have any candy, you're just hearing things."

"But I'm sure I-" 

"No you didn't, now move." I pushed him pass the double glass doors and went through lobby without anymore on the subject. 

When we got outside, Goten suggested we should just fly since it would be relatively faster than to drive in the car I drove to work. I only agreed because I knew that my car would be delivered home with a simple phone call, and besides, I haven't done it in a long damn time. Once we'd taken off, I immediately felt my spirits lifting; the weightless feeling was almost too much and the view is phenomenal. Too long, way too long...

"Hey, I bet I can beat you." A smug look spread over Goten's face as he flew beside me, a challenging glint flickered in his eyes. 

I smirked. "You're on!"

With that, we both blasted off with white trails of ki streaking behind us. Twirling and weaving over and under both various land forms and each other; we spotted the quaint little Son residence nestled in the midst of the surrounding woods up ahead. I then raised my ki and forced myself to go even faster then my previously high speed, Goten following soon after. 

"Ah! Once again the great Trunks Briefs reigns victorious!" I let out a joyous howl as I touched the lawn first, sitting on the grass with mirthful exhaustion.

Goten landed beside me, falling to the ground as he gasped to catch his breath happily; I'm glad he was a good sport about it, thought he lost. 

"Yeah yeah. For now." He managed to say and sat up on his elbows. "Man that was a blast."

"Tell me about it."

"But I will totally kick your ass next time."

I smirked and put one of my knees up. "Talk is cheap my friend. _Very_ cheap..." 

"Whatever."

I shook my head and wiped the sweat from my brow, still sucking in the night air heavily, making rigid puffs in the bitter breeze. _Kami, why can't I my breath?_ My body felt totally drained like an over used battery or something. I continued to wheeze to myself as I clinched my chest tiredly. Some nagging feeling pressed in the back of my mind that something wasn't all right.

"Goten? Trunks? I thought I heard you boys out there." It was Mrs. Chichi, standing in the door with a sweater draped over her shoulders. "Now come on in you two. You'll catch your death out here."

"Aw mom..." Goten pouted and stood up, brushed off his pants.

"No buts mister. You may be saiyans but you're still human too." She looked over to me with a smile. "Well? I'm pretty sure you don't want to say out here all night."

"Right." I nodded and forced myself to stand without a fault.

I must admit the warm house was much better than being outside. I followed Goten to hang up my coat and walked into the kitchen with him, where all sorts of things were cooking on the stove. I couldn't help but thinking about the last time I ate something, yesterday, now since I remember.

"Mmm mom, smells great." Goten attempted to sneak a taste but only got his hand swatted in the process.

"No touching until it's _all_ done." Chichi scolded and went back to mixing something in one of the largest pots. "Here an ideal. Why don't you two go clean up before dinner? Goku must be done out of the shower by now."

I was just about to ask 'what shower?' when I remembered Goten telling me about the extension to there house. They must have gotten tired of going outside for all of that. Who would blame them, its freezing out there. 

"Okay. Come on Trunks."

I nodded and followed him down the short hall where we walked past Goku. "Hey Trunks. Wow, if I know you were going to wear a suit, I would have dressed up more myself."

"I just came from work is all." I laughed a bit. I looked over as Goten grabbed my arm, pulling me along. "Oh, I guess I'll see at dinner then."

"Count on it." He walked off with a smile and we continued on. 

"Here. You go ahead and I'll get some of my clothes for you to wear."

I agreed then went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind myself. I snatched off my tie and removed my suit rather swiftly. I _hate_ wearing suits, too damn constricting. I managed a short shower, relieved that I actually got through one today, and put on the clothes that Goten left for me that consisted of a regular t-shirt and some sweats.

Once I was done, I went to the dining room and sat next to Goten at the table as the food was brought over. True, it all looked pretty delicious but I still really wasn't _that_ hungry. As everyone began to fill their plates, Goku and Goten going the fastest, I took my time and only picked out a few things. After a few moments, I suddenly realized all of the usual dinner noises had stopped and everyone was looking at me with blankly stunned expressions, maybe because I wasn't shoveling down the grub as usual.

"Are you alright Trunks?" Chichi asked, Goku's and Goten's expressions saying the exact same.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! Just thinking is all." I crammed my mouth full of food and eventually everyone began not to pay attention that much anymore; all expect for Goten, who was watching me through the rest of the meal; I didn't have enough heart to meet his gaze back thought.

About half way through, I was suddenly slammed with a new headache, driving hotly from my temple throughout, but I forced myself to make it until the end. As everyone finally filled up and went there separate ways, I walked back to my coat and grabbed the orange bottle from it and choked a few down before I put it back. After a short stop in the kitchen for a glass of water, I went to the bedroom, unaware that Goten was already there until I had already re-shut the door. He gave me a concerned, frightened look as I tried to ignore him.

"Alright Trunks. Its time to spill it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, laying in the bed that was set out for me.

"These."

I turned over in time to spot the orange bottle in his hands. I jumped up quickly, my expression shifting into a disbelieving half snarl. "Where did you get that?"

"Your coat. I saw it and got it while you were in the kitchen."

"Goten, what the hell? You were looking through my stuff!"

"Yeah and for a good reason!"

"How could you?! I thought you were my friend!" 

"I am! That's why I'm doing this." 

"Just give it to me Goten. I said give it to me dammit!" I took a step over and reached out, only to have my forearm grabbed to keep me away; the pungent layer of deceit lining my thoughts as I frowned deeply. I forced all of my strength into pushing him onto the floor; I went down with him since he was still holding fast to my arm. We wrestled for a while, back and forth tumbling for the control of the small orange container. I finally over powered him enough so that I was on top of him, trying to pry the bottle from his grip.

"Let go!"

"No! Not until you tell me the truth!" 

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine! I'm sick Goten, very sick. And I'm in so much pain I don't know what to do anymore!" 

I had caved, both of us pausing. All the betrayal I've felt suddenly melted away by the alarmed look in his eyes, they were both dispirited and watery. I let go with my own fright, sitting on the floor next to him silently.

"Sick...?" Goten's eyes bucked again with worry, my stomach tightened at the word.

I nodded my head with a sigh, sitting against the far wall now. Goten sat next to me, that damn container forgotten in the corner, and waited for me to continue.

I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my head upon it. "I don't know what's going on Goten... I wish I did but I don't. If mom was here, I would ask her but she's not. I just don't know who to talk to anymore."

"...What about your dad?"

"What about him? He wouldn't understand. He saw those pills and went ballistic this morning, and then, blew it all out of proportion."

"Did he really? It is a dad's job to know what their kids are doing, right? Maybe he was just worried about you..."

I gave one of those 'yeah right' kind of laughs then closed my eyes. I wasn't that far of a guess thought. Maybe. I don't know... 

"Hey, maybe, you should go see a doctor or something. This could be serious Trunks. I mean look at you?... Hey, are you alright?"

I felt his hand wrap around my forehead, then a short gasp escaped his lips. "Trunks, you're burning up!"

"See? That's what I mean." I laughed faintly but soon stop as fatigue took over. I was so damn tired.

I felt Goten reach under my arm and help me over to the bed. "Here. I'll take the floor." He said as I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Goten... I'm sorry too. I should have said something, you're my best friend."

"Don't worry about it." He said between his concerns enough for a smile. "Just promise me you'll see that doctor tomorrow, alright?"

"Um hm." I sighed wearily as the light went off. I turned my head enough to see Goten getting under the covers of his futon. "Hey Goten?"

"Yeah?"

"...Don't say anything okay? I'm not asking you to lie for me but... just keep it between us until I know for sure what's going on."

"Sure thing... Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Despite my exhaustion, I didn't fall immediately to sleep. Instead, I reached over to my cell I left on the desk, but stopped. _Should I call home? It is late... _I pulled my hand back and let it fall to my side. _I guess it'll be okay until the morning... I hope..._

~*~*~

CB: *smiles* Yeah, this is what I like to call, **_"Dryer Lint"_**, my own words for dark, angsty fluff. You'll be seeing more later on. *squeal* If anyone can guess what Trunks has, then I'll give you a cookie, even if you don't get it right. ^-^ Next chapter, more T/V action with extra angst on top. Trunks finally finds out the shocking truth why Vegeta acts the way he does (non-clichéd reason) **and** it will not end happily. Stay tuned, the next chapter **will** shock your pants off. ^^ BYE!


	6. Deceptive Perceptions

Disclaimer: I own nothing so stop asking already. Except for the Doc, that all me baby! ;D

CB: *huggle everyone* Yay! Thankies for the reviews you guys, you're too awesome. I'm sure you can guess it's not like any other T/V fic out there huh? Well at any rate, you all get your cookies *hands out cookies* and one reviewer got the answer right! Yes, Trunks has... Ebola! ^^ Just kidding! He really has... malaria! No no kidding again... It just reminded me of a book my big sis told me about. Some Jamaican guy was all like "I got the Malaja! I got the feva'!" Heehee... 

Any way, some time ago I got a review to make the chappies even longer. ^^ I'll try, really, but I'm not making any promises because I only write enough in each chapter to keep it good but not give to much away at once. 

Now, read on all of you lovely people! 

~*~*~

I winced from my sleep as the sunlight warmly danced its way over my face. The cold air rushed over and blew some of my hair across the pillow, but most of it was plastered down with sweat. I reached up and moved the cool towel that rested on my forehead, sitting up on my elbows. Goten was kneeling beside the bed, staring at me calmly and patiently. He was wearing a thick sweater as I noticed that I was still only wearing the short sleeve tee. 

I sighed out a laugh and threw my legs over the side of the bed. "You know, if you're cold, you _can _close the window."

"I know." He stated simply and moved as I stood to stretch. "Sleep well?"

"As good as I could have." I said with a playful tone to try and relieve the tension I knew he was feeling. I don't think it worked. "So... where are your mom and dad?"

"In town, to pick up some things."

"Oh... Hey, am I the only one who found it weird that no one heard use last night?"

He smiled a bit. "Nope. With all of my dad's snoring, I don't think anyone in a ten mile radius did." 

I laughed and reached to pick up my phone. "Hey, where did my cell go? I could have sworn I left it here..."

"You did. I was just charging up it for you..."

I felt my expression go blank as I reached over and grabbed Goten's shoulders gently, standing in front of him. "Goten, I know what you're trying to do, and thanks, but it's not necessary. I'm not completely helpless."

His shoulders sagged with a sigh. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." I gave a warm look and opened the bedroom door. "Come on, I'm sure your mom left some breakfast, right?"

"Yeah!" He nodded with a somewhat renewed spirit and followed me down the short hall and around the corner.

Good old Goten; I couldn't have asked for a better friend. But I can't help but feel guilty that I had placed some kind of burden on him. I know he's going to ask about me now that the ball has been dropped, and I don't want to lie to him anymore... but what if I come back from the doctor with something bad today. Then what? I don't know. It's still too damn early to think about, even thought it's nearly eleven.

I sat down at the table and ate some food silently, except for the occasional smacking from my friend over there. I zoned out until Goten asked me, "What time did you plan on leaving?"

"Oh... uh... in an hour or so maybe...?" I wasn't really sure. Then I started to think about home all of a sudden. Maybe I should call now... "I'll be back in minute."

I got up from the table and rounded the corner, going through the swinging door, before I picked the phone off the wall. I hesitated for a moment before I finally dialed the number. I waited a while for someone to answer, drumming my fingers along the wall then leaning up against it. On the fourth ring, the line picked up, and thankfully it was Bra; I hadn't even noticed that I was holding my breath until I sighed out relieved. I wasn't exactly jumping for joy thought, but it was better than dad jumping down my throat. 

"Hello."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Trunks, I hope you know you're in big trouble, right?"

I frowned and crossed my arms, resting the phone on my shoulder and under my chin. "Just shut up and listen okay? I was just calling to say I'll be home a little later so you don't have to worry..."

"Who said we were worried? It was a relief to have a day without your sulking." I could hear her smirking.

"Whatever." 

"Hm, it won't be _'whatever'_ when you get here. I think daddy was really pissed, but he didn't say anything."

Just great. "Yeah, but I bet you just added to it, didn't you?"

"Like I would do such a thing." She tried to sound sweet. Note _tried_.

"Oh cut the act, Bra. Its not like you haven't done it before, and I wouldn't put it past you to do it again."

"Well I just might with that attitude." I could hear her frowning now. "As a matter of fact, I will. I see daddy coming now."

"You wouldn't?"

"Watch me. Daddy!"

"Bra! Shut up! I'm already in enough trouble!"

"You should have thought of that before."

"You know what? I don't even care. I might as well get yelled at now then later anyway."

"Oh Trunks, just stop the drama already. I don't even see what your problem with daddy is. He doesn't even treat you as bad as you claim."

"Ha! Like you would know! I had to work for everything that I had with dad while you were given everything in a silver platter. You have no ideal what's going on!" 

"Bra, who are you talking to?" I heard a deep voice in the background of Bra's side. I paused and listened closer. It was definitely my dad and he didn't sound too happy; he and Bra were talking back and forth until I heard him say, "Give me the phone."

Before I knew it, I slammed the phone on the hook with my own self-confusion. Oh God, I did not just hang up on him. Damn. Oh well, I said I didn't care and I don't. So there.

"Everything okay?" Goten asked when I came back to the dining room, but I didn't sit down.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to get ready now." I gave a small shrug before I went to get ready in the bathroom, trying to push the grim future out of the way, searching to find something else more pleasant to fill it with.

~*~*~

"Are you sure you want to go in by yourself?" Goten asked me with clearly nervous air, locking the breaks of the car as it continued to run.

"Yeah." I gave a hesitant nod and opened the car door. "Hey, everything's going to be alright. Probably working too hard like I said." I gave a smile, waiting for him to return one, which he did after some obvious contemplation. "Okay then."

I got out and bent down to look in the car once more. "I'll call you later for the heads up. Promise." 

He nodded; small puffs of breath were visible now as all the cold air rushed in. I closed the car door and watched him turn back onto the main street before I headed to the hospital's entrance. Its familiar smells of bandages and... just... I don't know... _clean,_ hit my nose intensely as the double glass doors slid apart and re-closed. 

A few steps in, I spotted the elevator, and much to my luck, it was out of order. Dammit. The next way up to my floor was the stairs, so I trekked up them with displeasure. By the time I hit the seventh level, my long sleeve shirt clung to me like a second skin, despite the front of my coat opened and my untied scarf hung limply around my shoulders. I caught my breath a moment before entering the waiting room. 

Only a few people were there, reading magazines that were stacked in a lazy pile on the small tables, the children playing in the little kids' area, a TV running with no one watching and its volume down low... Yeah, just like the usual hospital scene. The _'usual'_ is my general guess from watching TV and a few of my own experiences. I was never really here much as a kid, only a few times; like the time I ate some Play Dough when I was little, and when Bra was born. I was born here too but I can't remember that far back... Each time, it was the same doctor, a kindly old man by the name of Dr. Raku. I guess you could say he was our family physician whenever something couldn't be handled at Capsule Corp's medical wing; I think he knows more about my _"special"_ gene traits then the ones back home anyway.

"Hello. I'm here to see Doctor Raku; I made an appointment this morning." I said to the receptionist.

"Name?"

"Oh... Trunks Briefs."

"Hm, I thought you looked familiar." The middle-aged brunette smiled and looked over the rim of her glasses. "It's been a while since you stopped through kiddo. You've grown up a lot. I bet you're beating the girls off with a stick, am I right?"

I couldn't help but blush as she popped her gum and smiled again. "Okay hun, the doctor will be here in a while, so, you can go make yourself comfortable right over there."

"Alright. Thank you." I gave a quick nod and swiftly found a seat in the corner near a large tinted window.

As I settled in, I busied myself with the scene outside the window. The sun was out but I knew from being outside, it was cold. Judging from the darker grey clouds in the distance, it might rain, or finally snow as a matter of fact. But hopefully, it wouldn't be freezing rain. I hate driving in that, even thought I didn't necessarily have to since Goten said I could call him for a ride home, but he's done enough for me already. Thinking of him, I sighed despondently as I was hit with a sudden feeling of loneliness. Maybe I should have asked him to stay... 

Nah...

I turned my attention to the stack of magazines beside me. Hey, maybe I'll find something interesting. Or not, as I realized the stack was full of nothing but maternity guides and sexually transmitted disease editorials that had way too many nauseating pictures. Glad I didn't eat much this morning after all... 

But one thing in particular did catch my eye. It was a small, orange, slightly tattered from over use book with writing on the cover that read, "Icha Icha Paradise". I shrugged and opened it; bringing the book down from sight when I saw its inner content. My Kami, _why_ in the world would _this_ book be in a hospital?! I silently gaped with shock, my cheeks flooded with a bright red color as my eyes continued to scan the pages. I had to admit, I _was_ absorbed in its... erm... _"Articles"_. 

"Trunks Briefs. Calling Trunks Briefs." The announcement called over the intercom, causing me to instinctively cast the book aside and moved myself away as innocently as possible.

"Go on back. Third door to the right." The second receptionist said emotionlessly and pointed with her pen. Well, she's obviously not a people person. I mused silently.

I went past the front desk and entered with wooden swing door to the side. A little kid was wailing uncontrollably as I walked past the first room, his mother trying hopelessly to calm him.

I entered the smaller white room at the third door, a cold hand squeezing and pulling my insides with anxiety all the while. I searched the windowless room with my eyes before finding a seat on the examination table, the tissue paper crinkling quite loudly in the stillness. While waiting, I took off my coat and things, and slung them in a chair in the corner. I smiled gratefully that I had spent so much time over Goten's house; I had enough clothes left over there to change into so I wouldn't have had to wear my suit from yesterday.

I sat there patiently as the clock chimed on the wall, fifteen minutes I've been here already. Well, I did remember mom saying something about the good doctor always being a bit behind schedule; I really didn't care because I was busy fooling around with stuff, quickly followed by a rough grip on the ear, mom's special death move. Yeah, just like old times... 

"Hello Trunks, sorry for the wait." The doctor greeted me cheerfully with a small bow of an apology.

I smiled and said, "No. No problem."

"Alright. Let see what we have here." 

He walked over to the many drawers and cabinets that lined the walls, and began prying for a few things in particular. The short man walked over with a stethoscope around his neck and clipboard in hand. It caught me off guard when he suddenly placed the board beside me and grabbed my face, pulling at it, while seemingly looking for something. 

After a moment or two of silent prodding, he said with dry tone, "Well one thing is clear already. You are apparently anemic."

"What?"

"I said you are anemic." He stated simply and jotted it down on the clipboard he'd picked up again. "Haven't you noticed how pale your skin is? Even under your eyelids are white... they are supposed to be pink."

I couldn't help but take a quick glance at my hands while the doctor wasn't looking. Indeed my skin was a faint cream color, greatly contrasting off my sapphire sleeve that came halfway over my palm. Dr. Raku then nodded with thought and pushed his glass up on his nose. 

"Alright now, let's see what else is going on, and I want you to start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."

I nodded grimly, hiding the fear that grew on the inside; I finally realized that I wasn't just working too hard after all, thinking that it could be anything wrong with me now.

_Mom, be with me okay...?..._

~*~*~

"Now then. I've just gotten a call from the lab techs' and your blood work results won't be back until tomorrow morning, tomorrow afternoon at the latest." 

I nodded in silence while standing from the table. "So are you saying I'm free to go?"

"Yes. Though, I would suggest, you get a ride home. I wouldn't recommend you drive yourself."

"I already have it covered, doc. Thanks."

"Alright then. Oh, and remember to get plenty of rest until I have your full diagnosis tomorrow."

I gave a short wave of compliance as I let myself out of the examination room, slipping my coat on with one swift swoop while going down the hall. I sighed out greatly and let my shoulders fall when I reached outside, the air brisk as it is dark now. A limo I called earlier pulled around when they spotted me. I climbed in, exhausted from the stress of the long day not nearly over; it was only around six, already past sunset.

During the silent ride home, my mind was racing with a million thoughts and concerns at once. What would the test results say? I didn't even know, or imagine. It feels like a heavy weight had been lifted, but only to have an even heavier burden placed upon my shoulders; the toughest part beckoned at me now. I can't help but fear the worst. 

The doctor did find a lot of stuff wrong with me. I did tell him about the headaches, and the fevers, and the 'nosebleed', the _severe_ lack of appetite, the body aches I get sometimes, and, when I blacked out yesterday... Hell, while he drew some blood today, it wouldn't stop bleeding for a while after the small prick. Needless to say, it give both of us quite a scare, mainly me thought. He gave me a concerned look but didn't say anything while he continued to examine. He did ask me if I was depressed thought, since these symptoms did start a few weeks after my mom's death. I'm quite sure depression isn't the cause of all of this. Besides, all I need is more pills to take for dad to find...

Great, I'd almost forget about that. Man, am I in for it. I closed my eyes, not even aware that I had dozed off until my driven woke me up.

"Sir... your house...?"

"Oh yes, thank you." 

I got out of limo, with the chauffeur opening my door. I tipped a nice amount of yen to him, who bow gratefully and speedily pulled off. It was the same as always when I got a ride home, but it wasn't very often. I turned and looked up to the pinkish-grey cloud sky as I walked up to my house. So it looks like its going to storm after all. With that thought, I subconsciously quickened my pace to the door. The light was low when I entered the large living room; I turned it up brighter as I the closed the door behind me. 

"Well, look who finally decided to show up, and only a day and a half late at that." 

That's when I noticed my father posted up against the wall, his arms were crossed and face set with a strange yet frowning expression; he must have sensed me a mile away. "So are you going to tell where you've been, or do we have to go about this the hard way?"

I'm not sure what possessed me to just pretend I didn't see or hear him, and to continue to hang my coat as if no one was there, but I did. Maybe deep down somewhere I thought, _'Maybe if I don't do any, he'll go away.'_ Right. That's pretty hard to do once you've stop, look directly at them, and then keep moving.

I heard a partly restrained growl floated across the room. "I asked you a question, kid. _Where_ have you been?"

"Out." I said simply but truthfully, much to my father's irritation.

"You _still_ had not answered my question?"

I was getting annoyed now. All I wanted to do was come home and lay down; I was really tried by the way. "Does it matter? You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"I don't know what the hell is going on anymore! But I do know as long as you live in _my_ house, you will do as _I_ say!" He spat fiercely and stood up straight from the wall. "Now get your ass upstairs and get ready for dinner. Now!"

I bit my tongue and did what I was told, sticking my hands in my pockets and frowning sourly. I didn't even make it up the first few stairs before he added, "And don't think this conversation is over boy. I mean to find out what the hell's your problem, whether you like or not."

I grumbled something under my breath, and then smirked at my own brilliance. Too bad I did say _that_ out loud. I went to my room's personal bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. It felt great after baking for most of the day in this shirt. On that thought, I went to change it into a black and white jersey shirt. A little better. The sleeves were just long enough to cover the band aid where I had blood taken from. No one needed to see that anyway.

I stuck my hands into my low slung jeans again and walked back down stairs and to the dining room. I could feel both my dad and Bra's eyes on me as I strode to my seat. I closed my own eyes so I wouldn't be obligated to look there way. I sat next to Bra, the opposite side of the table where my father sat, an empty seat next to his where mom used to. Man, I wish she was here now; she would more than likely cut the tension in the room with a simple conversation. But that wasn't happening tonight.

As the meal began, I just sat back, arms crossed and frowning. I found myself burning a hole at my father but I didn't stop. I was partly startled when his dark gaze met mine, but then I scowled back darkly which began in an all out glaring match. _Smug bastard…_

"If there's something you want to say to me, boy, then say." He words were challenging as he paused from eating.

"Oh don't mind me, its not like you ever have before." I said with a matter of fact tone. 

He snarled. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"You don't know? You really _don't_ know!? Well I'll tell you!" I spat and sat forward. "Since when did you start caring where the hell I am during the day!? Are you honestly, _finally_, staring to care since mom died? Is that it?! Well, if you're trying to be the 'caring father figure' now, you can just save it!" 

His face twisted into a deadly look, his eye blazed with anger as he stood. "Don't you _ever_ take that tone with me, boy!" 

"Or what? You'll smack me around? It's solved everything else before, right?" I was standing up now, adrenaline and anger replacing all fear I had before to speak up.

"Trunks, sit down…" Bra whispered a plea beside me and grabbed my arm; I totally forgot she was there. 

But something had snapped and I couldn't stop myself. Maybe the feeling of now or never took over as I flashed back to where I spent most of the day. The results could say anything and it could mean something serious, even fatal. 

I pulled my arm way from her grasp and backed up from her. "No! This needs to be said! I have to know!..." I turned towards my father and growled with contempt.

"I have to know why you're doing this to me! Why am I such a problem for you?! You couldn't even at least be a good father for me. You never once hugged me! But when we did train, you didn't even care what I did or even better you would badger me about how it still wasn't good enough! What the hell kind of thing is that to say to a little kid? Huh?! It makes me wonder if mom was the only one who loved me in this damn family! So go ahead and blow us away with a fabulous excuse from the almighty saiyan prince! I want to hear it! Why do you hate me so much?! I SAID WHY DAMMIT?!"

My eyes were roaring with an over boiling hatred, my teeth gritted to the point of breaking themselves. Before I knew it, I threw my arms over the table, bringing him up to my level since he was shorter than I, and grabbed his collar in a death grip. Wrong move.

I heard the wind whistle in my ear before a hard swing sent me into the wall behind me. Bra let out a short scream of surprise as the wall cracked before I fell to the floor. I place my hand over my nose as the scarlet liquid rapidly painted my fingers the same color, it now staining the white part of my shirt and dripping to the ground as well. 

"As you wish. I'll tell you the truth, since your dying to know." His voice was bitterly cold as pulled myself to one knee weakly. "The truth is you were nothing but a tool since the day you were conceived. Your supposedly loving mother only kept you around to spite me. And since then, she used you to try and cripple me. She knew I didn't have time for a child during my training and set up the whole thing."

_It can't be true! Mom would never…! I mean…! I don't know…! Would she…?! _

"All she wanted was revenge, for me supposedly ruining her relationship with weakling human Yamcha. She was not even aware of his cheating ways until some time after."

"Y-you're lying…!" I nearly pleaded as my mind race eagerly. 

"Am I? Why else do you think she mothered you the way she did? She felt guilty that she kept _you_ all for the wrong reasons." 

"No…no…no…" 

I felt my eyes water rapidly and shook my head in disbelief. Dear Kami, it all made sense. That's probably why they love Bra more, because they actually wanted her. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to leave. Now. 

I jumped from the floor, Bra calling after me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I snatched my car keys and I bolted through the door, out to my car. I was too stressed out to fly, so I drove. I needed to get away where no one would sense where I was going. I took off in a flash down the road and to the freeway. It was raining heavily; my vision was pretty poor from both the rain and my tears.

I felt like a complete idiot, and so used. Wasting so many years. All of that time, I hated my father for what he did but what I should have been doing is hating my mother instead. 

With all of the feelings racing through me, I finally felt my body beginning to give out. I panicked as my ki was plummeting quite hastily. My grip loosened from the steering wheel, the road fading into darkness. I fought to stay awake but I couldn't. I finally collapsed just as my car swerved into an on coming truck…

~*~*~

CB: Yeah, evil cliffy! I might be just that evil to let Trunks die! MWAHAHAHA! I'm still deciding. ^^

So, comes to find out that Trunks is a revenge tool to get back at Vegeta. Yeah, I wouldn't put it past Bulma to do something like that. And how about a non-cliché! I bet you weren't expecting that! 

Oh and if you hadn't noticed, the porn book "Icha Icha Paradise" is from the anime Naruto for those who don't know. My new poison btw so I had to add it! Now leave you're thoughts people. If you send flames, I'll send Gaara to come destroy you! MWAHAHA!


	7. What A Scene

Disclaimer: I own it just as much as you do... Yeah, I know... ^^

CB: GAAAW! Awesome feedback you guys! I just had to update for ya, since you were all so nice! ^^ Sorry if it took too long, it was supposed to be out last week but all of my internet severs were down. -_-; Sorry in advanced if you find any typos. I had to write this thing in WordPad. 

Anyway, yes I did make it seem like Bulma was a real ...you know... But I write everything for a reason. *gasp* Yes, there is actually a method to my madness! ^-^ At any rate, I'm very pleased with the way I wrote it and I hope you'll like this too. 

Oh, and I'm not 100% in-depth technical with my medical stuff, but I did watch a whole bunch of ER, so I hope that's enough. It seems pretty accurate anyway. ^^; 

To **See Saw**, thankies for the suggestion! I kind of sorta had plans for the exact same thing but I wasn't sure when I would use it. But you gave me that extra boost I needed. Thanks. =) *huggle* Now I'll rambling on so you can read the fic. I know you're dying to since that delightfully evil cliffy! XD Thank for your patience everyone. I really do appreciate it. Now sit back and grab a drink, this could get long. ^^;

*Try listening to this while reading this chappie*: "The Outsider" by A Perfect Circle

~*~*~

The hours appeared to linger and drag since last night's little incident; the terribly rainy and grey weather seemed to subtly portray the mood of every person that witnessed it. What the hell happened to this house? Wasn't it once so happy? No, it wasn't. Just lie built upon lie, truth be told. Bra thought to herself while lazily flicking the loose charm of her necklace with her fingernail, her head was resting on her forearm that was perched on the vanity mirror's desktop. 

She was in the dark capsule mansion all by herself since late last night. After Trunks left in quite a hurry, Vegeta had left too, taking off through the back exit without a word. She didn't expect to see them for a while later. It was entirely understandable after the storm of the shockingly brutal things that had come into the light. All she could do was cry until she had fallen asleep after the initial trauma had settled in. Her rest wasn't as long as she needed, but a large part of her being couldn't relax. It was like a huge slap to realize all of those years of her older brother's griping were actually true and not in the least bit fabricated, even more so then even he probably wanted to know. 

But not only was his world was thrown out of whack, but hers as well. She didn't even know who she was more shocked at, her father or her mother. She did know that her mother got her way by any means necessary, but not literally _any_ means; this particular situation was both over the top and low at the same time. And her father's actions were a real blow to her view of him. Bra had always thought of him as a protector of the family, the strong leader, but last night, she saw a side of him that she'd only heard from her brother. The most stunning thing of all was that he actual hit Trunks. It wasn't just one of those hits during sparring either. He was deathly cold and pungently uncaring to what was going on, and she'd never witnessed that sort of thing with her own eyes. Trunks was even bleeding for God's sakes, and it was a lot too. Bra shuddered from a sudden chill that ran up her spine. That was a night she wouldn't soon forget. 

A large feeling of guilt then consumed her like a whirlpool. Maybe if she would have just listened for a change... then probably things could have been different, even in the slimmest chance. Well, at least to make the relationship with her brother a touch stronger. Of course they _had _to love each other for being blood relatives, but they didn't _like _each other very much. They just argued so damn much... She had just thought Trunks was jealous of not being the only child anymore, and did the things he did just to make it more difficult for her. Boy, was she wrong. 

She winced on the inside knowing this was the type of thing that wouldn't be swept under the rug after a while. It was kind of like a glass ornament; once it's broken, you could put it back together but the cracks will always be there. Sad but true. She felt so sorry for her older sibling that she almost cried again just thinking about it, but she managed to suck it down with a partially silent hiccup. Through the stillness of the house, the steady tapping of the rain on the windows, she began to wonder. Would he _even _come back? There was no telling now. Trunks _could _leave forever, if not already gone. He does have the money to do it from any one of his multiple accounts...

Her mind trailed. Now it did seem right to have some things better left unsaid. Things would have probably gotten better on its own, some things would have probably stayed the same... Steadily she'd lost herself in a plague of false thoughts, and continued to blankly flick the charm of her necklace as she'd been doing since the early hours of the morning.

~*~*~

_'Come on, come on, where are you? Damn, I knew I should have gone with him...'_ Goten paced back and forth in his room, tapping his pointer fingers together with anticipation. Last night, he'd waited, and waited, and waited for the phone call his best friend told, even promised, he would do before the night was over. Needless to say, the call never came. Goten was up for most of the night, until the small hours of the morning, and even gotten up early to make sure he wouldn't miss the phone if it rang. The hauntingly strange part was, he couldn't pick up Trunks's ki for quite sometime. He'd already sensed it was weak by yesterday morning, but didn't mention it.

"Hey Goten, are you coming out here at all today? Chichi wanted me to check on you." Goku's happy face suddenly appeared in the small crack of the door as his head stuck around the frame. His expression shifted into a curious one when he noticed the concerned look on his youngest son's face. "Goten, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just waiting for a call from Trunks is all. Even though he said he would do that yesterday..." Goten trailed off and continued to pace as Goku fully entered the room.

"Is that all?" Goku's voice didn't change from his usually gentle tone as he asked.

Goten paused and looked to the floor with some brief thought.

"Hey, you can tell me, you know? I only asked because I did sense you guys fighting in here the other day ago." 

"Oh... you knew about that...?"

"Yep."

"Then... why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't need to. I knew if it was important enough, you would have told me without me even having to ask."

"Yeah..." Goten was lost in his thoughts once again for a moment. This _was_ something important, but he did promise Trunks not to say anything and he wanted to keep his friend's trust. Though it was beginning to drive him crazy with worry...

"Hey, that's the phone. I bet its him now." Goku said and moved back down the short hall so Goten could go answer it.

"Trunks is that you?" Goten sighed heavily as he almost snatched the phone right off the wall. 

"Um... no. This is me, Bra..."

"Oh..."

"I was just calling to see... if Trunks was over there."

"Wha? He's not at Capsule Corp.?"

The line grew quiet for a second or two before she cleared her throat. "N-no. He left last night, and he hasn't come back either..."

A freezing cold shot ran through Goten's body as his heart wrenched for a second. "...And... that's it. You haven't heard anything from him?"

"No. That's why I called. I... was beginning to get a little worried, you know..."

Goten was partly stunned by her response. Bra never called to check on Trunks before, something was definitely wrong with this picture. "Alright. I'll... I'll go out and look for him, okay?"

"Alrig-" The line dropped silent for a moment before the sharp sound of static ran through it, followed by a short and muffled scream.

"Bra! Bra, what's doing on!? Bra?" The screams continued for a little while until Bra shakily picked up the phone that had dropped to the floor.

"G-Goten... T-Trunks! I-I was turning past... on TV and... Oh my God!..."

Before the confused and scared demi saiyan could piece together the problem, he heard the startled gasps coming from his own living room. Rushing around the corner, his dark eyes immediately fell onto the TV screen, a sight that he couldn't have imagined. 

A bad car accident had been reported an hour or so earlier and multiple news channels were scrambling to get the first live look. The trucker seemed to be alright, but the other driver didn't seem so lucky. A wiry newscaster came into view, trying to talk over the loud roars of the machines that were trying to un-pry the wreckage with the "Jaws of Life". The truck's front grill was crumpled like an old soda can into the much smaller automobile's frame, which now resembled a toy car that got caught under a bullet train. Goten recognized _that_ car anywhere, but somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped fruitlessly about its owner. 

Then, through the twisted metal, a body was pulled from the car, and there, Goten's best friend was being placed on a bright orange stretcher in the middle of a icy rain storm. From what the wet camera lens had shown, his clothes were covered with a lot of blood before the EMTs swarmed around him completely. Only a few spots were visible to where you could see his scarlet stained lavender hair. The vivid images were all too much for the brunette teenager, who promptly fell to the floor in a semi-conscious heap. Both Goku and Chichi, who were watching TV before the emergency broadcast aired, had jumped around the couch when they noticed Goten was even in the same room. 

"Goten?" 

Without hearing the voice of his father, the boy only shook his head in disbelief, burying his facing in trembling hands. _'This can't be happening! It can't...'_

Seeing that Goku had Goten, Chichi moved to pick up the phone that was presently somewhere on the floor with Bra still crying on the other end.

/...Due to the storm's power outage, the victim will be life flighted to South City Hospital until power is restored at West City General.../ 

Jumping from the floor, Goten's head snapped back to the TV, where a helicopter started flying toward its destination. 

"South City!" He blurted, much to Goku's bewilderment at his son's sudden outburst. "Come on! South City, we have to go!"

"Right. I'll get the car..." 

"If we're going, we have to pick up Bra too." Chichi added as she grabbed her coat from the rack. "The poor girl's home alone and doesn't have a ride."

"Okay! Okay! Let's just go!" Goten yelled on his way out the door with his coat barely over his shoulders, hardly aware of the still raging storm.

~*~*~

The ride from the Son residence to Capsule Corp, and finally on a course to South City, was too long and too quite for Goten's taste. There were a few words thrown around from Chichi about how he and Bra would catch a cold from rushing outside without proper coverage in that type of weather, or Goku's speed on the slippery freeway; neither comment was as harsh as a scold, but more of in concerned tone from the present situation. 

Goten now stared out to the passing lanes, while twisting his seat belt in fearful anticipation. What the hell was going on? What made Trunks leave from home last night? Goten wanted to ask Bra, who was presently sitting next to him, sniffing a hiccup every now and then with mascara running from the underline of her eyes. He opened his mouth for moment, but thought it was better to ask later. _If _there _was _time later. 

Goten couldn't help but frown to himself as he drew a few conclusions. Something _was _definitely wrong here, and where _was _Vegeta anyway? _'Dammit Vegeta, this better not be your fault, or I swear to Kami, no matter how strong you are, I'll kick your ass myself...'_

After another half an hour of riding, the full car finally pulled in the hospital's visitor's lot. Goten and Bra didn't even wait until the car was all the way in park before they jumped out into the elements and into the building's entrance. 

"This way!" Goten said to the preteen girl behind him. Since Trunks was near, he could sense his ki to which floor. It was faint, deathly faint, but it was enough. 

As soon as the pair hit the right floor, Trunks was being quickly wheeled into surgery. In that one instant where the rushing mob of doctors and the two demi saiyans met, they actual had gotten a chance to see their friend and brother's mangled state up close. He was covered in cuts and bruises, their dark crimson and purple colors contrasting greatly from his paper white skin. His face was partly stained from blood that was slightly washed away when exposed to the rain. Pale blue lips and dark blue veins were apparent through the skin from being in the cold too long as well. In the mad rush, no one had noticed one arm hanging limply over the side of the table. Blood ran from an unknown place to the finger tips, where it dripped a droplet to the tiled floor. 

Time seemed to start again as the group burst through metal doors of the operating room. The doctors had also pushed Goten and Bra from the way while doing so. Now both youths stood watching through the small window of the door in mute shock until it all came down in one emotional crash. Bra immediately folded to the floor and began cry quite heavily once again as Goten simply walked over to the drop of blood and wiped a bit up onto his fingers. It was cold like ice and not warm like it should be. Goten's heart wrenched in his chest as if it were being mulched in a blender. This didn't look good, and he could sense his friend's ki plummeting even more so with each passing second.

_'Don't... don't you die on us Trunks...'_

"You here me! You can't give up! You have to fight! You can't die now! Not just yet... please..." He voice trailed off from a loud cry as he pleaded in front of the double doors, then finally breaking down in body racking sobs too.

Chichi and Goku, who had collected Bra from the floor after finding where they ran off to, moved to gather Goten as well as he continued to weep onto his parents. The entire floor seemed quiet, all but for the sound of gulping down a few loose cries. 

Through the emotionally thick stillness, someone from the 'OR' suddenly gave a distressed and panicked shout, "He's not breathing!" Within the room, the doctors scrambled to get their patient's lungs to working again. While trying to feed a chest tube down Trunks's throat, the lavender haired teenager began to choke thickly suppressed coughs. His back arched wildly until blood finally erupted from his chest, coming through his nose and mouth. The thick liquid splattered onto the previously clean dressings of each doctor that was near. 

"Dear God!"

"Dammit man, get me suction over here!"

"Heart rate is dropping!"

Each person worked with tense and heavy hearts while Trunks subconsciously fought to suck in air, but was blocked the gurgling flow that was now pouring over his blanched cheeks. Though the boy was just a stranger to them, no one wanted to see him die, being that young at least. Pretty soon the uncontrolled movement began to fade into sporadic jerks until his young heart had stopped completely.

~*~*~

_'What the...? Where... where am I?'_ Trunks shook his head and rubbed his sandy eyes with back of his hand as he sat up. The ground beneath him was cool grass and he was surrounded by a field of "Bleeding Hearts". The sky was so bright it couldn't have been the same place where he'd seen the chilly grey skies from what only seemed like a few moments ago. _'But I... I don't understand... What's going on? I... can't remember...'_

His vision blurred for a second before focusing on the turquoise haired being moving closer to him. Before he could see completely, the figure came overhead. Its face was shadowed as the light behind it made it too blinding to recognize. _'Who the...?'_

"Oh no... No... Trunks you can't be here!"

As soon as the person held him in a hug, he immediately knew who it was. All of his memories suddenly kick started in fast forward mode. He remembered work, Goten's house, the truck... but most of all right before it. He face twisted into a hateful snarl as he pushed the person to the ground with enough force to crush the unsuspecting flowers into twisted bits.

"Trunks, its me!" Bulma yelled as she sat up on her side.

"I know!" Trunks still frowned much to Bulma's surprise.

"What the matter with you then?" She stopped and thought for a moment, then started again with a more gentle tone. "Trunks, I know its hard to accept at first and you have a right to be angry, but, I afraid you're...you're dead, honey."

"I know that already! But I'm more angry with _you _than that! No wait, I'm past angry! I _hate _you, you stupid bitch!" 

Bulma gasped and frowned, hovering closer since her spirit form didn't have legs. Where in the world did all of that come from? "Trunks Vegeta Briefs! How dare you use that type of language-"

"How dare you?!" He pointed an accusing finger angrily, his rage causing him to shake. "I **_know_** _mother_! Father told me the whole damn thing! How you only kept me to get back at him! How could you do that to me? How?! And then you didn't even tell me!"

His face twitched, his eyes quivering until a salty drop fell from his ultramarine glare. Bulma seemed to shrink as she drew her hands together up to her chest. She wasn't excepting that. But what would she say? Bulma didn't know, but she just started to say the first thing that came to mind.

"I... I'm so sorry Trunks. I was wrong, I know that. I had to live with that secret everyday and it torn me every time I looked at you. I didn't tell you because... because I didn't want to hurt you. You have to believe me! I did love you Trunks. I **_do_** love you!"

"No you don't! You watched as I tried to get father's approval and you did nothing! I didn't even know why it was happening to me! Why couldn't I have a father to love me and hug me like everyone else?!" Trunks hiccupped and didn't even both to wipe the river of tears away. He wanted her to see his pain, and if she did by some slim chance care, he hoped she was suffering. "And now that I do know, I wouldn't blame him not to care! Who would accept something used against you! So you see, it's your fault my life is so twisted and I'll _never_ forgive you for that! **_NEVER_**! I wish you'd gone to hell, you don't deserve heaven!" 

"...Trunks..." Bulma seemed frozen to her spot. Lost in guilt and hurt, she _really_ didn't know what to do. She bit her lip and reached out to him, only for Trunks to back away warningly as if he was ready to strike.

"Don't touch me!" He spat the words coldly and began to look around frantically. "I don't want to be here with you! Do you understand?! I want to leave! Now! I can't be here yet! I want to go back! I want to go back..."

"Clear!"

The head doctor placed the fibrillator onto the patient's chest and sent another shock to the heart. The monitor was still flat as the body jerked on the table.

"Alright, crank it up to-"

"Doctor, its been ten minutes... We should call it." Another doctor cut in grimly, speaking for the others who were too exhausted to voice there opinions. They all knew the minimum time after flat-lining was five minutes, so there was a zero to none chance there was anything left here.

The head doctor nodded with a heavy sigh and pulled the mask down with a bloody teal glove. This was the hardest part of his job, or anyone else's in that position as a matter of fact. "Time of death... 6:39-"

"I'll be damned! Look at that!"

The doctors all stirred to the monitor as a small wave jumped to a more defined one. They all gaped; its was impossible, or a miracle as one put it. Either way, they all busied themselves quickly on finishing up before he relapsed. His pulse _was _still weak. Everyone seemed mildly relieved to the luck this kid had, but was fully unaware of the larger matter at hand.

~*~*~

Goten paced back and forth in the hallway with a cold cup of coffee in his hand. Of course it was hot when he got it, but he was too nervous to drink it. His hands were still shaking from when he felt his friend's ki disappear entirely. He almost lost it completely and nearly pitched over himself in a dead faint. Of course it was because Trunks was more than his friend, but his brother, and this type of thing never happened before. They've fought numerous times together like in the World Tournament, or when they fused to battle Buu, and he still remembered when they fought Brolly, well his clone anyway, where they both came close to meeting there demise at a young age. But this time it was different. Trunks was hurt more that what a good rest and a senzu bean could cure, he was sure of it. And most of all, he was suffering from something neither of them knew about. Goten sighed and pitched the cup in the trash when he realized that he didn't even want it anymore. He didn't even know why he bought it. Probably a failed attempt to keep himself busy.

"Ah! How long is this going to take? We've been here forever! Would they tell us something already?!" Bra said aloud from the chair she was sitting in behind Goten. Her voice came out hoarse and screechy from crying.

Goten paused then sat next to her in another chair. "I'm sure it won't be much longer..."

He tried to be comforting but his own voice came out nervous and strangled. There was a long silence before he sat back in the seat. He didn't know what else to say to the silently fuming blue-nette. She had most likely grown irritated from the long time spent waiting in the nearly vacant waiting room. That's probably how Bulma would have acted if she were here. That and the threat of the hospital being sued for the delay of information. Goten would have laughed at the similarity if he didn't feel so restless. 

"But this is taking a long time though..." Goten started again slid down further in the chair. Bra nodded and wiped her eyes with a tissue to remove any leftover tears. That's when Goten noticed how terrible she looked. With make up running around puffy red eyes and hair partly wild from being wet earlier, he was mildly shocked that she would even be seen in public like that since her looks seemed to be her main priority. 

"Hey Bra, can I ask you something?"

"Like what?"

"Um, well, are you _really _worried? I know its a little silly to be asking, but I've never seen you act this way. About Trunks anyway..."

"Well, that's a pretty stupid question, Goten." She frowned and turned her head so he could see her expression. "Of course I'm worried. He _is _my brother you know."

"Right, sorry..." He shrugged and got up to walk away. His face couldn't help but twist itself into a frown. He knew that was a lie. It was more like she felt obligated to be there than out of pure love. Something was _not_ right here. 

Catching a white over coat of a physician coming down the half, Goten ran down to catch up with the man. "Excuse? Excuse me, sir? Hi. I was wonder if you knew anything about my friend? He came in earlier today from a car accident."

"And his name?"

"Oh, Trunks Briefs."

"Oh, yes, yes. I was just on my way to meet with his family."

"Well that's me, and his sister's in the waiting room."

"I see. Here, why don't I meet you in his room in a few minutes? You two may go in and see him now, and I'll bring his vitals chart to fill you all in."

"Yes, that fine."

After the doctor told Goten the room number and which wing of the hospital Trunks was in, Goten went to get Bra from the waiting room. Since his parents were filling out paper work in absence of Trunks's own guardians, he left a message with the receptionist who glad wrote it down.

It turned out to be quite a tense walk around the large compound. Trunks was in the north wing as Goten and Bra were in the south, so it took awhile to get around. Goten's legs wanted to move faster, but his mind slowed him down considerably. Did he _really_ want to see what was behind that door? He did and didn't at the same time. Bra must have been having the same trouble since he noticed her walking slowly behind.

"Here it is. Room 317." Goten pause at the closed door and looked at Bra. "Ready?" 

She bit her lip and nodded before Goten walked in first. She nearly ran back out at the sight of the body lying in the stiff looking bed, but Goten grabbed her hand and told that it was alright. 

"Yeah, it wouldn't make any sense to run away after this long, right?"

Goten nodded and walked over to the bed with her. Neither of them couldn't help but wince. Never had they seen how fragile and ghastly Trunks could get. All of the previously opened cuts were cleaned and bandaged, and the bruises seemed to have doubled in size. One in particular was perched on Trunks's cheek. Bra reached out and ran her fingers over it. She already knew that wasn't a result of the accident. 

"This... This kind of seems like a dream or something, doesn't it?" Bra was the first to say something aloud; the room was still except for the pumping of the "Iron Lung" Trunks was hooked up to. "You wouldn't think that a saiyan would be hurt from something like this. Right?"

"I... I really don't know, but I do understand what you mean."

"Hm, its like a billion blasts would go without a scratch but this would put him in a hospital bed...?"

"Well, he hasn't been training for a while..." Goten lied. He knew that even without training, this wouldn't have happened. It must have been a result of the unknown illness. Goten still wanted to keep his word, so he still didn't mention it. It was a good thing Bra didn't train much herself or she would have known that and pried further. But thankfully, she somehow accepted the answer, or so he thought.

"...Do... you think he tried to kill himself?"

"Bra!" Goten gaped. "That's just crazy! Why would he try and do that, anyway? For what reason?"

Bra caught herself from what she was saying and bit her lip again. "N-nothing! I just... It's just still seems a little weird is all."

Goten narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything else. Now he _really _had his suspicions. He hoped that Trunks would wake up soon so he could get some answers, but immediately retracted though. Trunks should be resting now most of all, Goten figured. He had an unshakably strange feeling of something bad happening soon.

"Excellent. You both found your way." The doctor from earlier let himself in with a clipboard in hand and walked over to Trunks's bed side. He pulled out a small flash light and lifted Trunks's eyelids to check the pupils' dilation before jotting some lines down on the clipboard. 

"Alright. I guess I should start then." The doctor said and looked both of them in the eyes. "Well, it seems that Trunks here has suffered some minor cuts but substance some major contusions to the chest. He has suffered a massive hemorrhage from the lungs, one in which collapsed from the initial force of the accident... and we lost him for a few minutes during surgery as well..."

"My Kami..." Goten heard Bra whisper only loud enough for saiyan hearing to pick up. He reached up and squeezed her shoulder for support at the news since he was equally but silently shocked. He was determined to keep himself composed.

"We have him stabilized now and he should recover, but it will probably be a long road ahead." The doctor moved toward the door, after feeling all of the necessary info was out there. "You can stay if you like, but he'll most likely be out until sometime tomorrow evening." 

The doctor left the room with the silent click of the door as Goten was left to watch Bra cry again from the new trauma. The doctor turned into the hall and met one of his colleagues coming down on the way.

"How are you today, Dr. Raku?"

"I can't complain. And you." The older doctor greeted his associate.

The other man sighed and shook his head. "Alright I suppose. I just finished informing one of my patient's family about his condition. Car wreck. Toughest thing too with the boy being so young. He's still just a kid... Its so odd that his mother only died a few months ago too." The younger doctor looked around for a moment then said in a lower tone, "But just between you and me, its all strange that these Briefs die one after another. First the Mrs.'s, then Dr., then the daughter and now the grandson's hanging on by a thread... What? What did I say?" The younger doctor raised a brow at the elder's thoughtful expression. 

"You just said Briefs. Is Trunks Briefs your patient?"

"Well as a matter of fact he is. Why do you ask?"

"Oh my, I just left a message at his home not too long ago. Apparently, that accident is the least of his worries now..." 

~*~*~

The rain storm outside was still pounded heavily by the time it was well into the night. The door to the Capsule Corp. Mansion swung open as the saiyan walked in with a blazing blue flame encircling him. His ki shield had kept him dry and warm since the temperature had dropped considerably since last night. The house was dark and silent, and no ki signatures were present in the home as well. If figures. Bra must have high tailed it a while after he left himself.

He'd sensed Trunks in the distant while flying off from Capsule Corp. He traced it for a while until it cut off abruptly only a few moments later. He didn't bother to go follow where the trail left off either. If the boy wanted to be found, he would have kept his ki high enough, and it was apparent he didn't want that. Besides, there was no reason to go looking for someone that running on purpose. A simple waste of time. 

But in the back of his mind, he knew the boy was in pain. So much emotionally that it was almost physical. He could feel it and see it before Trunks had ran. But what mostly likely went unseen was, it pained him too to tell the truth like that. Well, afterward. That look in his son's large blue eyes shattered a part of him behind that cold exterior. Though it was bound to happen someday, he didn't mean for it to come out in _that_ way. But what could he have done? He didn't know. The boy asked and he got his answer, simple as that. At least it would have been if Trunks hadn't grown on him in the last seventeen something years. 

Did he really think he hated him? That was a shock to say in the least, but he understood. He had to admit that it was hard to look past his son's original purpose to the innocent child he really was. But he'd never once said he hated him, nor even the thought crossed his mind. 

He didn't mean to strike him either. It was more of an auto defense thing that was built into his saiyan psyche. He wasn't expecting for Trunks to try and strike him, or whatever the boy was trying to get at. He simply reacted before he knew it, then immediately regretted it behind his unfaltered facade. And with his thoughts unclear from the instant rush of "battle" in his blood, he'd forgotten the boy was related to him that quickly, and the cold interior proceeded to shine through. A frown pulled over the saiyan's features in the darkness of the room. He was disgusted at his lack of control but was equally upset with his deceased mate.

_'Dammit Bulma. If you would have just told the boy the truth from the beginning, this wouldn't have happened.'_

He continued to muse mentally as he walked to the kitchen. Without even bothering to turn on a light, he dug in the refrigerator and pulled out a slightly chilled soda. He noticed the neon numbers of the answering machine blinking "01" in the darkness. Nonchalantly, he pushed the button to replay the message. He didn't really care who it was. No one called that often anyway. Except for Goku, who had called everyday after Bulma's funeral to ask if everything was alright. Humph, like he would really tell him.

/You have _one_ new message/ the machine proceeded on to the beep. /Oh hello Trunks. This is Dr. Rank here. I tried calling your cell number but your not answering it. But for whatever reason, I've just gotten your test results back.../

_'Trunks? Doctor? Test results? What the hell?'_ Intrigued, the saiyan put the now empty bottle on the counter and listened intently to the rest of the message with his arms folded over in the usual fashion.

/I've looked over them, and I have even gotten a second opinion on it and, well, I don't know how to put this exactly so I'll be straight forward. I'm afraid... that your test results show that you've been diagnosed with.../

~*~*~

CB: *manic laughter* Evil cliffy! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. XD Gaaaw! What a long frickin' chappie, ne? Well, to me it was! I didn't mean to write it this long, it just kind of flowed. ^^ Anyway, what will Vegeta do when he hears the results **and** while not even knowing that his son's been in an accident?! You'll have to read the next chappie to find out! See, he's not as big as a jerk as you thought huh? And no, I'm not going to make it _so _obvious of what's next. I did promise to make it as non-cliché as possible after all. ^^ 

I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC here. I don't write for Bra and the others often, so... Che... Gosh, I just keep bashing Bulma too, huh? Oh well. I'm tired of reading fics where Vegeta is bashed for being a crappy father and Bulma is let off scott free. *sighs annoyed* Why doesn't she do something other than nag then?! And Bra isn't gong to get off that easy either. We all know she's not _that_ innocent! XD 

Oh, and if you're wondering, Bra and Goten has more of a semi-close cousin relationship going on. **NO PAIRINGS HERE PEOPLE!** G/B fics irks me just as much as T/P, so I won't even go there. =P 

More drama and angst to unfold. My goal is to have at least one person crying by the end, so you have been forewarned. Be prepared. I'm known for making twists. ^_^ Now review please!


	8. I'd Rather Not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, and nor do I want to. =)

**Momo-kun-chan:** Hey everybody. Yup, I decided to change my user name... AGAIN! Haha. Sorry it took so long to update, but I haven't had my angst or DBZ muse in such a **_long_** time. . But I finally got a **_little_** bit back, so here you go. Enjoy! XD

Sorry if it seems rushed. (I change my writing style a bit) Don't kill me! TT (Knives fly)

WAH! XP Kawarimi! (A log is impaled) Mwahahaha! X3

**This chapter's theme:** "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Drops splashed on the black hood of the limo, one after another in a dull, repetitive fashion. Rolling over the small bumps in the road, the rain was the only thing that could be heard. The sky was still a dark grey, a shade or two darker than that afternoon. It was night now, and since it was later in the year, night came a lot faster than normal. The streetlights began to flicker on as they road by, giving the ugly dull street some type of glow.

New thoughts stung again from the fresh brand of her mind, thinking, watching mindlessly the fast highway.

_"Are you okay?" Goten asked in the solemn room. The machines beeped as Bra had folded herself up in the seat next to Trunks's bed. She sighed deeply as her puffy blue eyes traveled to her brother then to the navy enamel floor._

_"I... don't know."_

_Goten winced at her grave expression. 'Well, at least she wasn't crying anymore.' Goten sighed inwardly at the thought. It was harder than he'd imaged to keep a raging preteen from going off the deep end while keeping his own out bursts in check. He finally calmed her down enough to plant her in the chair where she was still sitting now. From there, the two just watched Trunks's immobile body silently. _

_What else was there to do but wait? It would be indeed a long night. _

_Goten noticed Bra shiver in the corner of his dark eyes as he turned. She hadn't looked with fragile and worn since Bulma's funeral. That day had many tears too. _

_With a sigh, he pulled off his coat and placed it over her petite body. He wasn't that cold anyway._

_"Thanks.", was all Bra murmured without even casting him a glance. She buried her cheek into the fabric of his jacket, deep enough so that even the tip of her nose was covered._

_Goten shrugged and sat heavily in the chair closest to the door, opposite of where Bra was sitting. He hated having this feeling of anxiety and nervousness. The fear, the sadness, was something he wished would go away right now, but they stayed like an unwelcome guest._

_'Soon, everything will be okay.' He told himself with a slight nod. Hopefully at least._

_"Goten, Bra, I see you two have found the room." Chichi and Goku came in the doorway as both teenagers stirred in their chairs. "How is Trunks doing?"_

_"They say he'll be okay, once he recovers, but he's not supposed to wake up until tomorrow though." Goten sigh and crammed his hands in his pockets. He suddenly didn't have the energy to go into further detail than the basics._

_Chichi nodded, as she seemed to understand. _

_"Hey, did Vegeta come through yet? I mean, does he even know?" Goku asked from behind Chichi._

_Bra's eyes grew big as she turned her head. "I don't think he would come anyway..."_

_"Huh? What do you mean, Bra?" _

_"He just wouldn't okay!" Bra snapped and narrowed her eyes to keep the few pricks of tears down._

_Goku was genuinely confused as Goten frowned curiously._

_'What the hell's going on here?'_

_"It's okay to be upset sweetie." Chichi walked over to Bra and patted her shoulder. A bitter expression marred her face. She was never truly fond of Vegeta. "Would you like anything? I could go get you something. Goten?"_

_"No thank you." Bra replied in one breath and averted her gaze again._

_"Oh, I do Chichi. I think I saw some hot cocoa in the there earlier." Goku nodded happily. Finally, he had a chance to mention it without the large risk of Chichi yelling at him. The situation was already bad, no use of being hungry if it could be helped. _

_Chichi sighed but agreed. She'd better get some food too. Dinner had been officially missed. She wondered what they had healthy. In a hospital, probably nothing. _

_Goten shook his head in his parent's direction for his vote, and watched them until they exited the room. The door shut softly again, leaving the room in that familiar, suffocating stillness once more. Goten then focused his attention back to Bra with a deep frown which carved into his brows, and ran down to the corners of his mouth._

_"Bra, what's actually going on here?" His expression showed that he was serious, but Bra just played mute. "Answer me Bra."_

_Still mute._

_Goten wasn't going to asked again. He was already tired, and his aggravation quickly replaced his sorrow. Goten snorted and pushed himself out of the chair. He suddenly needed to get out of this damn room. The stank of foul play spilled from a secret place that had been closed off from an outsider. _

_Without a single word, he left the dismal room with no particular destination in mind. Anywhere but there was fine, yet, it was a fruitless escape no matter what his efforts. Goten knew this, but, he wasn't forced to be with Trunks around the clock, or rather, the other company he had. _

_Bra looked at the exit as the sturdy wooden door closed back on its own. In another second, her eyes where watching her sibling again. Waiting, hoping, searching for some things she didn't even know or was sure about. She wished she could say what happened at home to Goten, but it really wasn't her place at all. Trunks would tell him when he wakes up. Bra was sure of that. He told Goten of things he didn't even start to bring up around her. She always found out thought, through eavesdropping while hiding under beds or listening in on the other end of the phone. _

_Bra nodded to herself and grabbed her brother's hand. It was chilly and stiff. _

_Dead._

_Bra could have sworn Trunks was if it wasn't for the heart monitor that he was hooked up to. She sniffed an up coming tear and tightened her grip unconsciously. She was trembling lightly as she swallowed down the thick lump in her throat. The thump grew stronger with each passing moment like a strangling hand constricting. _

_"Sorry.... I... I'm so sorry Trunks..." She choked on a small cry that wouldn't stay in. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"...For... what...?" _

_Thin lips barely moved. The voice was raspy and horribly deadpan. He had to take a breath before each word for his lungs to keep working. It was too much a strain to talk as normal._

_Bra's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she muffled a gasp. "Trunks! Y-you're awake!"_

_"...I said... for what..."_

_His eyes were narrow as the lights invaded them like millions of attacking soldiers. The iris slowly moved over to the young girl who was now standing over him. Bra was at a lost for words. She was more than a little shocked, and frightened. His eyes were glassy and dark; they almost looked gray instead of the vibrate blue as always. They were filled with emptiness like she'd never seen. No, she had seen. Like the dead. It was as if light didn't dare reflect in those eternal pools, or they would be swallowed into its endless deep._

_His chest heaved up and down steadily before Trunks spoke again._

_"Don't tell me... you feel... guilty now..."_

_His grip tightened around Bra's hand; her fingertips began to turn red as the knuckle above whitened considerably. She gasped as she nearly panicked. His strength was more than she thought, for him to be as injured as he was. _

_"Tr-Trunks, I-I came to see you. I heard about the accident... and... I wanted to come!"_

_The boy gritted his teeth to the point his pearly white canines showed dangerously. His breath could be heard more audibly in the ominously quiet room. It sounded ragged, as if his lungs were filled with thick phlegm. "...Why...?"_

_"Why?! I'm your sister!" Her voice filled with accusing shock._

_"No you're not! You never were!" Trunks yelled, causing Bra to jump. He gritted his teeth to the point they could have mashed themselves with spiteful rage. _

_Then he began to cough. The ragged sound had become louder as his monitor increased. Lungs sounded flooded as if deluged in water. A thin line of blood spilled from the corner of his mouth, leaving a crimson trail on his unnaturally pale cheek._

_"Oh my God Trunks! Don't move! I'll-"_

_"Shut up." He hissed quickly between his clenched teeth. "You think... you can just show up... and act like... family...? Don't use me... to make... yourself... feel better... I've told you before... how it was... and you... thought I... was lying..."_

_"I know! I know! I'm sorry!"_

_"Save it... Just get out... I don't want to... see you any more Bra..."_

_"Trunks..." Bra felt her heart wrench as she took a step forward. It was as if the muscle was lodged in a large vice, squeezing it just enough to make it hurt without crushing it completely. Trunks's eyes narrowed as he titled his head to face the ceiling._

_"...Don't make me... repeat myself..."_

_"...Fine..." Bra grabbed her coat from the chair, and made a hasty retreat to the door. As soon as she hit the hallway, she burst into tears, but she never stopped walking or slowed her place._

_Just then, Goten was circling the corner. He had soon felt guilty of his previous behavior. If it was something bad, he didn't think he would want to talk about it either, so he couldn't really blame Bra for her actions. He sighed, holding two hot teas in his hands. Goten had looked up just before he collided with the rushing blue-nette, the drinks nearly spilling his hands. _

_"Bra? Bra! Hold on. Where are you going?! Hey, wait up! What's going on? What happened?" _

_Did he miss something?_

_"I'm going home Goten." She roughly brushed her eyes with the back of her hand. _

_Bra didn't even both to wait for the older boy's reply. Instead, she continued down the hall, not turning around to give Goten a further reason to follow. But even if he wanted to, Goten was too confused to do so anyhow. _

Bra knew it was a sudden thing to just up and leave without an explanation, but it was apparent she wasn't wanted there. All of that waiting and sorrow for nothing; Trunks didn't even care what she did.

Yet, could she really blame him?

She then reached out to the control upon the door and pushed one of its many array of buttons. The window between the front and the back of the car rolled down as the driver looked at her through his rear view mirror.

"Yes, Ms. Briefs?"

"Go faster."

"But Miss… we're doing the speed limit…" The chauffer sweated; he didn't want to get pulled over, nor lose his job.

"I don't care. Just hurry up." Bra said quickly, deadly, and rolled her window back up.

"Yes ma'am."

Bra sighed irritably, and let her arm drop back into her lap. She wasn't mad at the driver, but with her brother now.

Some nerve _he_ had. On the brink of death and still bitter, like an old man that's angry with the world before the end. Bra frowned, no longer crying or having the need to for that matter. It was late, and she was more tired than she needed to be. She just wanted to get back to the mansion. Not her home, that _house_. The house of lies… and unfortunately, not the little white ones either.

Yet, a few miles away, Goten was not ready to go, even though he was equally as drained. He convinced his parents, more so of Chichi, to wait in the waiting room while he stayed with Trunks. He didn't want to leave until he knew his best friend was okay. The last time he didn't, _this_ what happened.

He'd been sitting on the chair Bra was in before she left, -he still didn't know why she did in such a hurry-, his leg thrown over one of its tattered arms, his back resting on the other, and his coat draped over him as a makeshift blanket, at least until a nurse or something came around with a real one.

Pondering on it, Goten would rather not see anyone right about now. He wondered if his mom, or dad, called the others.

Maybe, maybe not. They were all close, but the Sons and the Briefs were the closest.

And where is Vegeta anyway? Why isn't he here yet? Another thing Goten speculated.

He knew Trunks was upset with his father about something, but Trunks was constantly upset with Vegeta. Either angry or admiring. An alternating twist that forever left Trunks twice as mad but never enough to hate. It was funny really. The two were amazingly alike, and still completely opposite.

However, this time, felt frighteningly different. Trunks was more and more worried about their relationship, negatively. Goten wasn't even sure if he'd still held his father up high.

What changed so much from yesterday? Over the last few months?

Goten sighed, looking over to Trunks again. He couldn't wait for Trunks to wake up. It would be nice to hear his friend's voice, even though they'd just spoken a little less than a day ago. Maybe he could finally get some answers to the buzzing questions of his mind. It reminded him a lot of an irritated bee that had been caught behind a closed window.

Suddenly, his eye caught a trail from the corner of his friend's mouth. Throwing the coat off him, Goten dashed over to get a further look.

He gasped as he reached out, the tip of his index finger wiping the strip of crimson from Trunks's cheek.

_'Where the hell did that come from?'_ Goten wondered, but soon thought, _'What the hell did Bra do?' _

* * *

Wincing, the light invaded my eyes again. Moments ago, I escaped a strange plain of unconsciousness; it was as if I was asleep but not truly. I'm not dead, I know. I've been there before. That's a completely different experience.

My body feels as if it was emerged in water, like a puppet on strings with no puppeteer. I have no control, and no pain. How much morphine was I on? Maybe something stronger.

The tubes ran like an endless highway from my nose all the way to my lungs. They weren't working by themselves. I know I'm not breathing on my own. The dull beeping in my ear stayed the same as if I wasn't conscious. The heart monitor's low and steady too.

Suddenly, the stampede of memories trampled my weak state of mind.

The doctor, my father, my mother, the car, the truck, Bra… That was the last thing I can recall.

I'm glad I told her to leave. I didn't want to see her makeup stained face, hear her damn little voice, smell her over priced perfume. I didn't want Bra at all, it was too much like _another_. Seeing anyone else would have been fine… Well, _almost_ anyone.

I didn't bother to sit up just yet. I knew I was at least in a hospital, I only hoped I wasn't at Capsule Corp. But by the white tiles above me, I knew better. The ceiling at CC was blue.

Blue, such a delightfully sad color.

But I wasn't sad, or mad at all, just… I don't know. Empty.

No love, no hate, I don't care—I don't want to. Nothing mattered. My life was in complete disarray, and I simply didn't care.

Haha. Lovely. Sweet. Beautiful. Perfect.

Have I gone crazy? No, I'm just awaking up. It felt oddly… _good_. Haha, I don't care.

I try to swallow, my mouth partly open. I can't, there's a tube here too.

Hm? How bad was I messed up?

My eyes squint with amusement, lips dry. I can feel it. Well Goten, I went to the doctor's. Hehheh. I'm too weak to really laugh at myself.

Is this how I'll feel once the medicine wears off?

My fingers—they're cold, lack of use, tight. I didn't have the strength to move them. How did I manage to squeeze Bra's hand before. Well, anger is a nice key point to being a saiyan.

Saiyan. What the hell was that? I don't care about that anymore.

Still smiling, my heart ached.

Father, I'm not mad at you. Now, I don't blame you. I was so stupid. So many years of trying for nothing. Nothing. I no longer need your approval or want it. I am your son and you are my father. That is all.

I laugh once more, silently in my head; my body trembles from it.

And mother. Bulma, your new name to me, I would rather spend life dead for an eternity down here than deathly life in pain with you.

My entire body feels stiff as I finally get that spark to sit up, But soon I discover I can't do that either. Instead giving up, I grunt with effort, pain more apparent, as I rip from my invisible binds. My heart monitor danced to a crazy unheard tune as I rise.

Much strain for me.

I can taste metal in my mouth, but I find a way to choke it down. My throat burns from my own blood, like acid, sizzling, cutting all the way down to my stomach.

At last, I'm upright, slouched over like a zombie, a drop of saliva soaked into my starchy sheets. It was pink of course, not clear. I wheeze quietly to myself, hand to my chest as my lungs rattled. I can barely tell, but it still hurts somehow.

Suddenly, I spot Goten. I didn't notice him before. He doesn't see me. He's asleep, but not peacefully.

The room was bare besides him though. It's cold and still… like home. Goten wasn't the only one not at peace; out of thin air, neither was I.

I cared again. Just like that.

Guilty.

"Goten." I spoke aloud, odd and old.

I wasn't making an effort to call him, just trying to tell myself, like I forgot his name or something.

I tried to make my legs shift around, up, down, any direction, but they were heavy like they were molded into solid concrete, unmovable.

Maybe if I try my arms first…

The same thing, numb and weighty. It was then I noticed the long, provoking needles burrowed underneath my pinched flesh. Another roadway from my body, but this one forcing an entrance from the outside in. I can clearly see all of my veins through paper-like skin, fragile and blanched, counting about four of the machine's pines in the bigger ones.

The tubes had different colors, mainly variations of clear and red. The clear must be medicine and the red was most likely blood.

Hm, where did they get my blood type from? I know mine is pretty unique. Negative OS something or other. Oh well…

Looking up, I see the blank white walls. There isn't a clock in sight. Damn, I would like to know how long I've been here. My inner clock tells me, it has been some hours.

And just as that thought passed, like some kind of convenient sign, the early morning rays of orange and scarlet pierced through a window by my side. It was just tipping up the horizon, driving out the cold evening night…

Or not.

Dammit, it was just a car's headlights. Headlights…?

I remember it was getting nighttime when I left the house, and it started raining really bad. That was very foolish of me… to drive so fast in an ice storm I mean. To leave? That's probably the best thing I could have done, maybe the only thing.

Then my head started to spin, an out of control carousel. I fall back heavily, back down into my pillow, which wasn't so soft to cushion my landing. It hurt actually.

I cough out loud, enough to wake my snoozing comrade. He's flustered at first, then with over flowing relief and joy, he smiled.

"Trunks! You're awake! Oh man, the doctor said you'd be out until sometime tomorrow…" He trails off when he notices I'm still coughing.

I hack something terrible, my hand clamped over my mouth, as Goten leaps to his feet. "Stay still! I'll get some help for you!"

Yeah, like I'm going anywhere...

I force myself to breath in fast enough so that I can move. My unoccupied hand shot up and grabbed his just before he made his dash for a doc.

"No. Wait… Goten… I'm fine…" I'm lying, my lungs burn in spite of myself to prove it, and my voice continues to be feeble.

He pauses, looking concerned like a protective animal, wild and unsure of itself. "But-"

"Goten… I'm okay. Please sit down a minute…"

I must have looked pretty pathetic, he didn't put much of a fight after my small coaxing. I dared not mention or let him see the blood that painted the inside of my palm when I moved it away from my face. Instead, I balled that particular fist and keep it quickly out of sight.

I use this slight moment to calm myself a little more, steadying my breathing, my trusty monitor relaxing too. I close my eyes for only as second then look back up to Goten. He's waiting both patiently and eagerly for me to speak; I know he's looking for an explanation—it's inevitable. His black eyes basically screaming to me, "Well, say something already!"

"How long have I been here…?" Was the first thing I ask, to be on the safe side, buying time for myself to figure out exactly what would I say. Goten's visibly taken off guard; he wanted something else.

"…Well, it's…" He looks to his arm watch, all shiny and gently ticking. "3:46 AM…Right now…"

"Hm…"

He frowns away from me, thinking. "Trunks…"

"I know, Goten. I have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Yeah! You do!"

I'm sure he doesn't mean to yell, but he did, nearly jumping up for the second time.

"Calm down. We're in a hospital you know." I state coolly, eyes on the ceiling.

"Calm down?!" He almost explodes again, but I step in.

"Yeah, I'm the one in a hospital bed after all."

With this, he simmers down considerably. Then he stops altogether, his head titled down. "Please tell me Trunks…"

"You mean how I got here or what…?"

"From after you left my house."

"I see." I breath in as he waits. "Well, I went to the doctor just like you asked-"

"What did they say?" I glare at him for cutting in. "Sorry."

"Its okay… Anyway, no. I didn't hear from them yet. They told me to call back tomorrow if I didn't hear anything by that evening… well I guess later today now, huh…?"

Goten nodded along thoughtfully. He wants to tell me something.

"What?" I asked. He looks so nervous.

"Trunks… It was Bra… She was here too…" I already knew that but I continued to listen. "…and she was acting really strange… She said that you might have… tried to kill yourself…" Then he looked at me and I looked at him, locking eyes. "Is that true…?"

"No."

I heard him sigh, relieved, under his breath.

"Then why would she say something like that? Is there something… you're not telling me?"

"I can only tell you what I know. I didn't even find out until yesterday." I smile bitterly, almost smelling Goten's confusion. "My friend, you may need to sit back for this one."

* * *

Upon opening the front door, Bra trekked wearily into the pitch black house; that was the fifth time she'd come home like that this week. She started to wonder who was paying the light bill around there. Shrugging the darkness off, she lazily threw her jacket on one of the hooks, that missed and landed on the floor, and took off her shoes in the little hallway without bothering to see if they were lined up with the others.

_'Oh well, I'm the only one here anyway…'_ Bra mused, but much to her surprise to see a light on in the den.

In slight fear that it could be an intruder, then wondering how they managed to get past the security system, Bra tipped across the cool wooden floor, trying her best not make any noise; she had an umbrella in hand too, just incase she had to beam someone and run. Who knew? It could work.

"Huh? Daddy?" She gaped, shocked to see _him_ home and with his nose inside a book. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I lived here." Vegeta answered, still not looking up from the text filled pages.

Bra glared, mad again. "Daddy? You know what I meant. How could you say something like that to Trunks, and not do anything?"

"And what exactly would I do?" He looked up, scowling a little. "The boy needed to know sooner or later."

"I'm sure." She gave him a look that made her resemble a lot like Bulma. "Well, did you know Trunks is in the hospital right now?"

Vegeta appeared un-phased as he turned back around, flipping a page. "He can handle it."

"Oh yeah?" Her voice notably trembled. "He got into a terrible accident after he left. I just saw him myself… He's messed up pretty bad…" Before she could cry, she forced her herself firm again. "You need to go see him daddy."

"And what makes you think he would want to see me?"

"Because… I know how he is. He probably still loves you a lot… and you know it don't you…?"

There was a pause between them, until Vegeta let out a laughable snort.

With nostrils flared, Bra threw her hands in the air, inwardly seething. "Alright fine. God! You both are so stubborn!"

She swiftly turned on her heels and stormed upstairs, slamming her door, but not before adding, "Don't talk to me until you do then, daddy!"

Vegeta, on the other hand, wasn't paying his daughter much attention. He knew from many years of experience woman liked to scream a lot, so it was best to let them do that until they calmed down. All he needed to do was block them out with his personal sound proof wall.

But he did pick the part when Trunks was in the hospital. He didn't know about that at all, although he had realized he didn't feel his son's ki for a long time. It didn't worry him too much, but his still was concerned, somewhere deep inside though. Vegeta still believed his presence wouldn't make Trunks's situation any better, so he stuck with his decision to leave him alone for a while. A good while.

Focusing back on the book in front of him, he got himself back on track with what he was originally doing. Vegeta meant to find out what that old man was talking about on the phone.

What the hell was leukemia anyway?

* * *

**Momo-kun-chan:** Bleh! I said it. Yeah that's what Trunks has. XP I know some of you are going like "OMG! Not a cliché!?" I know everyone and their mama's wants to use that type of cancer, but I been had this planned out six years ago. This fic is actually based on a TV show I used to watch in the late 90's. XP A little slow on the draw ne?

Anyway, I may update sooner or later. My newest poison is Naruto (yes, that anime ownz over all. X3), and not the crappy one in the Shonen Jump that comes out every month in the USA, I'm talking straight from Japan baby! Yeah! XD Well, back to writing that! XP Laterz all! =)


End file.
